Bully beatdown
by El Rockefeller
Summary: KLAINE. Despues de que Karofsky se declarara a Kurt, este decide darle la oportunidad a una relacion que no dura ni una semana. Ahora su despechado ex hace su vida un infierno y golpea a cada chico que se le acerca por lo que nadie quiere salir con el por miedo a Karofsky. Hasta que conoce a un famoso y atractivo boxeador profesional al que contrata para fingir ser su novio.
1. Chapter 1

KLAINE. No kurtofsky, solo menciones.

Despues de que Karofsky se disculpara con Kurt y le declarara su amor, Kurt decide darle una oportunidad, pero nada de eso funciona y la relacion no dura ni una semana. Ahora el despechado Karofsky no deja a Kurt vivir en paz y golpea a cada hombre que se le acerca a Kurt, por lo que nadie se atreve a salir con el. Hasta que Kurt encuentra a un atractivo y famoso boxeador profesional y lo contrata para fingir ser su novio.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Si eres Kurtofsky shipper o fan de Karofsky, probablemente no te guste esta historia, ahorrate el enfado o la depresion y no lo leas si crees que te pueda afectar, asi como yo veo fics de kurtofsky en el buscador de Fanfiction y los ignoro completamente por que se que no lo disfrutare para nada. Karofsky en esta historia es alguien bastante despreciable, pero no lo odio, simplemente uso su personaje de manera que la historia sea interesante y cuadre, asi como muchos han usado a Blaine como villano en fics de otras parejas.

Si ya la leiste, y quieres reclamar algo, hazlo con tu cuenta de FF, si no tienes una registrate, no seas un cobarde bajo un nombre anonimo, con todo respeto te contestare diciendo lo que pienso como tu. Es solo una historia, considero a Karofsky buena persona a pesar de siempre intervenir con una de mis parejas favoritas. Pero comprendere si te molesta.

Todo lo digo de la manera mas respetuosa que puedo.

* * *

-Y juro que sería un gran novio para ti, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad... -Dijo el jugador de futbol al chico de ojos azules que se encontraba en su casillero mirándolo con dudas.

-Me odias.

-No, ya te lo dije, estaba frustrado, siempre te he querido, Kurt. Dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico.

El chico de ojos azules miro al suelo pensativo, en realidad no sentía algo por Karofsky, pero el al contrario parecía estar sinceramente enamorado de él, ¿Que perdía dándole una oportunidad? Tal vez no era alguien malo y terminaba queriéndolo después de todo.

-... Está bien.

Karofsky sonrió victorioso y se acerco al rostro de Kurt para tratar de besarlo, pero Kurt volteo su cabeza y evito cualquier contacto.

-Lo siento, debo irme a clases. -Mintió Kurt y se alejo lo más rápido posible. No creía lo que acababa de hacer, estaba saliendo con alguien a quien realmente no quería aun, pero seguía pensando que con el tiempo lo haría.

Al día siguiente, Kurt estaba acomodando sus libros en su locker cuando de repente Sam se acerco a él para saludarlo.

-Hola Hummel. -Saludo el rubio con un movimiento de manos rápido.

-Hola, Sam ¿Cómo te va? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, claro que no, solo saludo un poco.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices.

-Esta bien, si lo hay... -Sam volteo a todos lados como asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien peligroso y se acerco al rostro de Kurt hablando en voz baja- ¿Es verdad que sales con Karofsky?

Las mejillas de Kurt tornaron un color rosa, sabía que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, pero el simplemente escucharlo lo sorprendió, por primera vez aparto la vista de su casillero y miro al chico con el que mantenía la conversación- Si.

-¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-¿Cual es el problema? Yo le gusto y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. -Dijo regresando la vista nerviosa a su casillero.

-¿Y tú sientes algo por él?

El castaño se detuvo y respiro hondo antes de responder- ...Si. -mintió.

-Por favor, Kurt, no puedes engañarme... -Kurt se quedo congelado y miro a Sam con una extraña mirada que trataba de decirle algo- Se que no sientes nada por Karofsky, el es un tonto, que no te engañe, te mereces algo mejor.

-¿Eso crees tú? -Sam se congelo al escuchar una voz grave detrás de él que reconocía claramente, cerró los ojos y maldijo en su mente.

-¡Karofsky! ¿Qué haces aquí? -El chico de flequillo rubio fingió una risa nerviosamente mientras algunas personas se daban cuenta del chisme.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí... -Karofsky rodeo al chico rubio para ponerse junto a su nuevo novio y rodear su brazo alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo a su costado- ... con MI novio?

-Yo solo pasaba a saludarlo, ya sabes como amigo.

-Pues tendrás que saludar a alguien más porque si te veo hablándole a mi novio otra vez, será lo último que digas... -Sam trago saliva- ¿Entendido?

-Te veo luego mi hermoso porcelana. -Esta vez no hizo nada para evitar el beso, pero no fue en los labios si no en la parte derecha de la frente. Karofsky se fue mientras el ring de entrada a clases sonaba, Kurt miro a todas partes con arrepentimiento en su rostro ¿Que acababa de hacer?

Por fin llego la hora de Glee y Kurt entro al salón de coro con su mochila y unos libros en los brazos. Rápidamente se percato del pequeño grupito que lo veía con preocupación y desaprobación. Trato de ignorarlos y tomo asiento cerca de ellos.

La primera en tomar la palabra después de intercambiar miradas fue Mercedes- ...Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es para eso que hicieron esta pequeña junta después de clase?

-Sabes muy bien a lo que nos referimos. -Dijo con seriedad un chico en silla de ruedas mientras una chica con estilo gótico lo rodaba hacia él.

-¿Por qué sales con ese abusador de Karofsky? -Dijo Puck dejándose de indirectas y todos lo voltearon ver con cara de "mira quien dice"- ... ¡Bien, no soy el mejor! Pero yo tengo mis límites. –Dijo defendiéndose.

-¡Kurt, Karofsky nos ha lanzado slushies desde que entramos a la escuela y te ha atacado física y verbalmente! ¡No puedes simplemente de un día a otro salir con él! -Volvió a tomar la palabra la chica morena.

-¡El otro día abrió mi casillero y pego mi libro de matemáticas a la pared con clavos! -Exclamo dramáticamente una chica de baja estatura y nariz grande.

-¡Bien chicos, ya lo entendí! El no ha sido el mejor, pero ha cambiado, el me aseguro que las vacaciones que tomo en un centro de control de ira lo han transformado en una mejor persona.

-¿Y tú le creíste? -Dijo chica gótica.

-¡En la mañana me amenazo de romperme los dientes si te volvía a hablar! -Menciono en voz alta el chico con el que hablaba hace unas horas.

-¡El solo se siente un tanto inseguro, tú estabas diciendo cosas malas de él y solo se sintió algo celoso! -Trato de defenderse sin saber por qué.

-Miren, ¿por qué no se dejan de rodeos? Es obvio que el pequeño Kurtie está desesperado por un novio y no le quedo mas opción que salir con el mastodonte que solía arruinarle la vida. Conozco la desesperación gay cuando la huelo.

Kurt frunció el ceño y casi aniquila con la mirada a la chica que hizo aquel comentario- Disculpa, Santana, entiendo que tu sueles salir con el primer chico que se te pasa por enfrente, pero yo no soy igual que tu.

La chica se cruzo de brazos y salió del salón de coro con obvia molestia.

-Olvídate de eso ¡Debes terminar con el! -Dijo la chica de nariz grande mientras los demás asentían intercambiando miradas.

-... Lo siento chicos, pero yo no pienso juzgarlo por lo que nos ha hecho y odiarlo toda mi vida. Ya tome mi decisión, voy a darle una segunda oportunidad como amigo y una primera oportunidad como novio. -Se levanto su asiento- Si alguien piensa algo diferente, se lo puede guardar para sí mismo. -Dijo tomando sus cosas con la cara dudosa y llena de nervios mientras salía de la habitación con todas las miradas sobre él llenas de preocupación.

El día siguiente no fue mejor, iba caminando con Mercedes a la derecha y Rachel del otro lado cuando de repente Karofsky apareció empujando a la chica de la izquierda para hacerse espacio entre ellos.

-¿Que tal mi porcelana? -Dijo mientras trataba de rodear el brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero que Mercedes impidió rodeándolo ella misma. Karofsky la miro molesto y rodeo a Kurt por el cuello atrayéndolo a su costado fuertemente haciendo que el agarre de la morena se rompiera. Karofsky dejo a las chicas detrás sin que estas dejaran de seguirlos a propósito para hablar a lo que el creía era en secreto.

-Hola... Karofsky. -dijo Kurt sintiéndose incomodo pero sin decirle nada.

-Sabes, estaba pensando en que tal vez después de clases fueras a mi casa... algo así como a las 8 pm. -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos tragando saliva ¿El estaba insinuando lo que el creía que estaba insinuando?

-No c-creo tener tiempo, me encargaron mucha tarea. -Dijo tartamudeando totalmente nervioso.

-Bueno, entonces podría ir a tu casa... hacemos la tarea y tal vez nos quede tiempo para otra cosa.

Mercedes que estaba escuchando la conversación camino más rápido y tomo a Kurt del brazo alejándolo de Karofsky- Lo siento, Karofsky, Kurt prometió ayudarme con mis solos toda la semana y practicaremos todo el tiempo que podamos.

Rachel quien primero temía el acercarse hizo lo mismo que la morena y entro a la conversación sin pedirlo- ¡Sí! Yo les ayudare, será una gran ayuda tener al miembro con más solos del club Glee ayudándolos, así que me pidieron ayuda.

Karofsky las miro molesto pero luego recordó que eran amigas de Kurt- ... De acuerdo, pero la siguiente semana no piensen ni hacer planes con él. -Dijo y luego se fue con unos chicos del equipo de futbol que le hablaban.

Las chicas se miraron entre si- Bien, Kurt, debes terminar con él, por que como ya lo escuchaste no podemos cubrirte por siempre.

-¿Sigues pensando que es una buena persona? -Dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, no me digas que Finn no te lo ha pedido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y llevamos desde el año pasado saliendo! ¡No tres días!

-Rachel tiene razón, Kurt. Esto tiene que terminar ya.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control ¿Está bien? ¡Dejen de molestarme!

Kurt salió molesto del pasillo y entro a la siguiente clase que por fortuna el timbre ya había anunciado. Se la paso pensativo sin mostrar ni una mínima muestra de importancia a la clase. Al menos era la última que tenía antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo, al cual salió disparado sin ningún tipo de ánimo. Cuando entro en el comedor visualizo la mesa donde estaban los chicos del club Glee llamándolo con risas.

Se apresuro a sentarse, creyendo que tal vez le ayudara a sentirse mejor estar con sus amigos un rato, también tenia que disculparse con sus amigas por lo que había pasado hace poco. Cuando llego a la mesa encontró un lugar en medio de Mercedes y Rachel quienes lo miraron dudando.

-¿Puedo?

Las dos chicas se miraron y después le sonrieron comprensivamente- Ven acá Kurtie. -Dijeron abrazándolo cuando el se sentó en medio de ellas con una sonrisa. Todos rieron felices.

-Entonces Mercedes ¿Cuando admitirás que tienes un romance con Sam? -Dijo Tina con una sonrisa mientras los demás reían.

-Si ¿Cuando lo diremos, cariño? -Dijo Sam, presumiendo de su relación como siempre.

-No sé porque te conformas con el ex de Quinn cuando siempre puedes volver a los brazos de Puckzilla. -Dijo Puck guiñándole un ojo mientras los demás reían.

-Chicos, chicos, entiendan que las relaciones son privadas para las parejas, cada quien respeta el espacio del otro...-Empezó a decir Quinn.

-Hola, chicos. -Las risas callaron cuando un no muy bien bienvenido integrante del equipo de futbol los saludo con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

-A veces... -Termino de decir Quinn.

Finn se levanto de su asiento cuando el alto y robusto chico empujo a un lado nuevamente a su novia castaña haciendo que cayera de la banca ya que estaba en la orilla, así que Finn la ayudo a levantarse y la invito a sentarse junto a él esta vez mientras todos veían al chico sentarse junto a un incomodo Kurt.

-Bien, Quinn cuéntame... -Comenzó a hablar Karofsky- ¿Estas embarazada otra vez o tan solo engordaste? -Soltó una risa que nadie colaboro- Oh, vamos, solo bromeo.

-Pues, nunca fuiste muy bueno para las bromas. -Dijo Finn obviamente molesto- Ni el más agradable con las mujeres.

-Tú tampoco fuiste el mejor eligiendo novias que no te engañen con tu mejor amigo, solo zorras.

Finn se levanto de la mesa irradiando furia dispuesto a golpearlo pero Sam y Puck que estaba cerca de él se levantaron para detenerlo.

-Karofsky, basta. -Dijo Kurt con la mirada baja.

-Solo bromeo cariño, disfruto estar con tus amigos los raros.

-¡Suficiente, Karofsky! ¿¡Solo viniste a insultarnos o que!? -Grito Finn aun siendo contenido por sus amigos también molestos.

-Por si no lo sabían, Kurt es mi novio y tengo derecho de estar aquí tanto como todos ustedes. -Dijo Karofsky asertivamente.

-Podrás salir con porcelana, pero eso no te hace nuestro amigo. -Dijo la latina cruzada de brazos.

-¿Tu saber sobre amigos Santana? -Dijo el robusto con gracia en sus palabras- Tú no puedes tener amigos sin dormir con ellos.

Todos quedaron atónitos por las palabras de Karofsky, Finn trato de liberarse nuevamente del agarre de los chicos que lo sostenían para intentar golpear al chico que nadie quería en la mesa, ni siquiera su preciado novio.

-Kurt... -Dijo en lo que pensó el era voz baja- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

-No... No en r-realidad.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a un lugar más privado... como al baño escondido de los vestidores de chicos.

-¡YA ME HARTASTE! -Esta vez Finn se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y paso sobre la mesa para lanzarse contra el chico junto a su hermano.

Cuando lo hizo, llamo la atención de todos en el comedor, quienes rodearon a ambos mientras Finn daba dos golpes en el rostro al joven debajo de él y todos gritaban emocionados viendo la escena. Los chicos del Glee club los veían preocupados sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Finn! -Grito Kurt asustado.

Cuando Finn hizo su puño hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo para el tercer golpe, un maestro con pelo rizado castaño le detuvo el brazo y los separo junto con la entrenadora de futbol americano.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -Grito el maestro cuando ambos se levantaron.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO? -Ambos profesores se veían molestos.

-¡EL EMPEZO A INSULTARNOS SIN NINGUNA RAZON!

-¡Eres una niñita que no aguanta nada! -Dijo Karofsky burlonamente.

Finn trato de abalanzarse sobre el nuevamente pero Will Schuester lo detuvo.

-¡BASTA, FINN!

-¡TODOS USTEDES A CLASES YA! -Exclamo furiosa la coach Beiste después de escuchar el timbre de entrada.

-Esto no se queda así. -Dijo Karofsky limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir de su labio lleno de furia.

Kurt observo como su novio salía totalmente incontrolable del comedor, mientras que Finn lo miraba de la misma forma y Will le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda comprensivamente viéndolo. Todo el club Glee salía del lugar mirando a Kurt con una mirada que lo culpaba en todo sentido al pobre chico que se sentía completamente avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

Aun seguía con dudas, seguía justificando la actitud de Karofsky por alguna razón, y esa razón no era que estuviera enamorado de él, cada que pensaba en terminar la relación un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en el comedor el día anterior.

Cerró su casillero después de meter libros a su mochila y descubrió que su novio estaba detrás de este, esperando a que lo cerrara para sorprenderlo. Kurt se sobresalto. El pasillo estaba vacío.

-Hola, Kurt. ¿A punto de irte a casa?-Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa amigable, tan diferente a las expresiones que hacía a la gente a la que intimidaba.

-Oh, hola. -Dijo Kurt fingiendo una sonrisa apagada que solo Karofsky se podría creer.

El más alto se acerco a él y puso su manos en la espalda de Kurt (Sin juntar sus cuerpos) bajándola lentamente con propósito indecente, pero antes de que llegara a su cometido Kurt la detuvo y se la quito de encima sobresaltado. Karofsky frunció el ceño con obvia molestia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Yo... -tomo todo el valor que pudo en un respiro hondo- ...No creo querer seguir saliendo contigo, Karofsky.

Si antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba desbordado de furia.

-¿Crees que me puedes hacer esto? Primero me impides besarte y no quieres ir a ningún lado que yo propongo. ¿Pues qué quieres? ¿Qué te deje para que puedas andar con un idiota? ¡TU ERES SOLO MIO!

Karofsky paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo acerco, (aunque Kurt no dejo que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto) y trato de besarlo.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡SUELTAME! -Grito Kurt tratando de liberar del agarre y evadiendo cada intento de beso por completo.

-¡CALLATE, ERES SOLO MIO!

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡Dijo que lo sueltes! -Alguien exclamo al otro lado del pasillo.

Karofsky volteo para encontrarse con Finn. Rio a lo bajo- ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

-No te dejare que lo toques.

-¿Tu y cuantos más?

Finn por un momento temió al ver que Karofsky daba dos pasos más cerca de él.

-Yo. -Entro Puck del mismo lado que Finn.

-Y yo. -Dijo Sam entrando justo detrás de Puck.

-Está bien ¡Golpéenme! Ya veremos cuando los encuentre solos a cada uno.

-Pues tendrás que golpearnos a nosotros también. -Dijo Rachel entrando del otro lado junto con Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Quinn y los demás miembros del club Glee.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El ataque de los fenómenos?... ¡Me largo de aquí!-Karofsky salió de ahí lentamente con las manos arriba- Esto no se queda así.

Todos se acercaron a Kurt, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y aliviado. Lo rodearon y después le sonrieron comprensivamente.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de que lo hicieras, Kurt. -Dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo también. -Dijo Kurt tomando un respiro de alivio- Lo siento chicos, debí hacerles caso desde el principio... por un momento creí que no volverían a hablarme.

-Jamás te dejaríamos solos, Kurt... Somos tus amigos -Dijo Artie rodando para acercarse un poco

-No, somos tu familia. -Dijo Finn entrando a la conversación y todos se miraron con cariño.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Si Karofsky antes nos molestaba, ahora hará de nuestras vidas un infierno. -Menciono asustada la chica con estilo gótico.

-Lo enfrentaremos... -Dijo Finn acercándose a Kurt poniéndose frente a él- Juntos.

Finn abrió los brazos y Kurt se abalanzo sobre el par abrazarlo. Todos se unieron rápidamente al abrazo mientras reían felices.

* * *

Hola chicos, mi nombre es Rocky, o el Rockefeller como dice mi nickname.

Este fic lo hice como un pequeño break de mi fic: ME NIEGO A SER TU ESCLAVO.

Trata sobre Blaine, que es un famoso y millonario empresario que compra a Kurt como esclavo en una subasta. Voy en mi quinto episodio y ya estoy trabajando en el sexto.

 **Por cierto si saben algo sobre Ami V'ns (escritora de Fanfiction) diganmelo, la estoy buscando. Si tu eres ella, mandame un PM ¡Necesito tu fic!**

 **Leanlo: s/9076342/1/Hurracaine**

Pero bueno, basta de promocionar, estaba viendo bully beatdown y se me ocurrio esta idea, asi que decidi ponerle asi a la historia. Pense en que Karofsky era el bully de Kurt y que Blaine era boxeador en la segunda temporada. Solo que preferi que Blaine fuera uno mas famoso y que protegiera a Kurt de Karofsky fingiendo ser su novio.

Bien, espero que les guste, sera un fic de pocos episodios, ya que me enfocare mas en Me niego a ser tu esclavo.

Por cierto, si se dieron cuenta fui muy cuidadoso en no hacer las escenas muy Kurtofsky, por que no me agrada para nada esa pareja, nunca he podido perdonar que en la serie le arruinaran su primer beso a uno de los personajes mas buenos y sensibles, aparte de mis favoritos. Asi que nunca hubo besos y sus cuerpo no se tocaron por si dudaban.

Hasta el siguiente episodio.

¡y no se desesperen Klainers! **Blaine pronto aparecera en la historia**. Haganme un favor e **imaginenselo con abdominales, totalmente sexy sin camisa peleando con tan solo unos shorts, sudoroso y con rizos colgando en su frente escapando de su capa de gel en el cabello.** Aun no estoy muy seguro de su personalidad, si se como, pero no se cómo expresarla, esperemos que lo descubra pronto.


	2. El warbler

Hola de nuevo, creo que si sigo con este paso, terminare el fic mañana. Pero eso no significa que no estoy trabajando en el otro fic. Claro que lo sigo trabajando.

Espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo. Haganme un favor e **imaginense a Blaine con abdominales, totalmente sexy sin camisa peleando con tan solo unos shorts, sudoroso y con rizos colgando en su frente escapando de su capa de gel en el cabello. (tipo peinado de Darren sin mucho gel pero tampoco la enredadera que se carga a veces, la cual amo)**

Recordatorios a mi mismo: descargar word

Y las separaciones en los fics

* * *

-¿Pueden verlo? -Dijo Tina asomándose por la puerta principal buscando señas de Karofsky.

-No, ¿Y ustedes? -Contesto Artie.

-Yo digo que nos quedemos aquí hasta que suene el timbre. -Dijo Mike aterrado.

-¡Chicos, basta de esto! -Dijo Kurt harto de esperar asustado afuera- Si nos ponemos a suponer antes de tiempo ¿De qué nos sirve?

-Kurt tiene razón chicos. -Esta vez hablo Finn- Tal vez Karofsky ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso el viernes. -Dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros- Solo entremos y listo.

Dicho esto, entraron a las instalaciones y después de intercambiar miradas sus amigos del club Glee lo siguieron. Al principio miraban a todos lados dudosos pero después de caminar algunos pasos dejaron el miedo detrás.

-¿Lo ven? Nada va a... -Kurt no termino la oracion por que una gran cantidad de slushie color azul cayó encima de todos.

Se escucharon risas y cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver como Karofsky y el equipo de futbol chocaba los cinco dejando en el suelo lleno de slushie los vasos vacios.

-... ¿Decías? -Dijo una molesta chica latina para después salir de ahí llevándose de la mano a su rubia novia.

Todos excepto Kurt se dispersaron un tanto humillados y decepcionados, sabían que era algo de lo que tenían que empezar a acostumbrarse. Era tan solo el comienzo.

Al final de clases Kurt y Finn caminaron hasta el estacionamiento para irse a casa en la camioneta que Burt les daba para compartir. Finn abrio la puerta del conductor y el castaño la contraria. Estaban a punto de subirse cuando alguien tomo del cuello a Finn y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡FINN! -Grito el menor asustado al ver a Karofsky levantandolo del cuello.

-¿Que haces con Kurt en tu camioneta?

-¡Somos hermanos, yo lo llevo a casa!

-¡O mas bien tratas de robarmelo! ¡Te dare una leccion!

Se escucho un grito agudo de parte de Kurt al ver a su exnovio tirar a su hermanastro al suelo y verlo siendo pateado y golpeado por Dave. No solo eso, si no que de varios lados empezaron a llegar diferentes jugadores de futbol y comenzaron a colaborar en lo que Karofsky hacia. Cuando Finn empezo a sangrar de la nariz y a quejarse de dolor se detuvieron victoriosos y comenzaron a irse riendo.

-Te dije que me las pagarias. -Dijo Karofsky antes de irse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt corrio rapidamente con Finn y lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo a la enfermeria.

(Lo siguiente pasara en diferentes dias)

Al día siguiente, Tina y Artie estaban bajando un rampa de discapacitados cuando de repente alguien le puso el pie a la gótica lo cual provoco que cayera llevándose al chico de silla de ruedas con ella. Otra vez obra de los jugadores de futbol.

El siguiente ataque fue a Finn en clase de Matemáticas el martes, el maestro descuido a los alumnos para anotar algo en el pizarrón y dos jugadores de futbol aprovecharon para jalar la ropa interior de Finn y meter una cubeta de hielo. El chico se helo y levanto de su asiento de un brinco.

Kurt estaba en clase de Historia cuando de repente el chico castaño junto a él le pidió que le explicara que estaban haciendo, Hummel iba a contestarle pero antes de que lo hiciera Karofsky se levanto rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa amenazándolo, cuando lo soltó este prefirió sentarse en otro lugar.

Otra mañana Rachel salía del club de teatro con su típica mirada de superioridad cuando de repente dos kilos de harina le fueron lanzados directo a la cara. La risa de los chicos de futbol americano resonaron en el lugar.

El día del gran juego, los chicos se encontraban a medio juego cuando de repente alguien le susurro algo a Azimio y este sonrió de complicidad. Lanzo el balón no a Finn sino a una torre de porristas donde Quinn era la copa de esta. Cayo de espaldas en el pasto y Santana junto con Brittany fueron a ayudarla mientras veían indignadas a los chicos en el campo que reían sin parar, excepto Finn, Mike, Sam y Puck que fueron a auxiliar a las chicas.

Kurt estaba en su casillero cuando de repente el chico nuevo de primer año le pregunto la hora, rápidamente Karofsky lo acorralo contra los casilleros- "¿Eres nuevo, cierto?" El asustado chico con lentes asintió asustado- "Entonces debes saber que nadie se acerca a Kurt aparte de mi ¿Entendido?" El chico volvió a asentir asustado y cuando Karofsky lo soltó salió corriendo de ahí bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Sam Evans fue el siguiente blanco de los bravucones cuando iba caminando en el comedor con su bandeja de comida y esta fue golpeada por uno de ellos haciendo que le cayera todo en la cara.

Otro día Mike salía de un ensayo de baile con Brittanny del vacio salón de coro sin fijarse que había una soga que cuando puse el pie en ella, su pie fue elevado hasta el techo dejándolo de cabeza mientras escuchaba "¿Como está el tiempo allá arriba?" por parte de Azimio.

Un día diferente Mercedes se acerco a los bebederos para tomar un poco de agua, pero esta salió disparada empapándola toda. Azimio y Karofsky habían puesto una liga en ella sabiendo que era el que ella siempre usaba.

"Hey, Hummel" Dijo el jueves un chico alto y rubio en clase de natación. "Esos shorts te quedan fenomenales" Dijo tratando de ligar y Kurt sonrió. "Gracias" Dijo sin notar que Karofsky los veía furioso antes de acercarse y tirar al chico a la parte más honda de la alberca. El profesor tuvo que entrar por el debido a la profundidad.

Santana y Brittany caminaban juntas en el estacionamiento y se despidieron con un beso en los labios, el cual fue desaprobado con huevos siendo lanzadas hacia ellas por chicos con chaquetas muy familiares.

Nuevamente atacaron a Finn, esta vez en clase de Español, en esta ocasión Will se dio cuenta y supo que tenía que hacer algo cuando Azimio y Karofsky dibujaron un bigote mexicano a Finn poniéndole un sombrero cuando dormía. Reprendió a ambos y llevo a Finn al baño a que se limpiara.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba guardando cosas en su locker cuando de repente un chico de ultimo año con cabello negro corto y bastante atractivo se acerco a él.

-Hola, Kurt. -Dijo llamando la atención del menor.

-Oh, hola Ned.

-Sabes, los chicos de tercero estábamos planeando una fiesta en casa de una amiga mía, y me estaba preguntando si... -Se detuvo cuando vio que Karofsky estaba a unos metros detrás del chico que trataba de invitar a una cita y su sonrisa de lado cambio por una expresión totalmente aterrada.

-¿Si?

-Oh, nada, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que igual ni iba a ir...

-Pero... -El chico se sobresalto aun mas al ver a Karofsky caminando hacia ellos.

-Adiós, por favor no vuelvas a hablarme. -Dijo saliendo de ahí nervioso.

Kurt entendió el comportamiento del chico con el que últimamente pensaba podía lograr algo cuando vio a Karofsky pasar junto a él y mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona. No era la primera ni la última vez que alguien trataba de invitarlo a salir y era ahuyentado o golpeado brutalmente por Karofsky. Cerro su locker y camino hacia su siguiente clase, se dio cuenta como los chicos al verlo se iban por otro pasillo o se alejaban lo más posible de él.

-Oye, ¿sabes que hora... -Trato de preguntarle a un chico antes de que este saliera corriendo aterrado.

-Hola, Robbie, oye me preguntaba por qué no me llamaste. -Se acerco al locker abierto de un chico que le había dado su numero telefónico en una fiesta la semana pasada. Cuando este cerró su casillero, Kurt pudo ver su ojo morado y un yeso en su cuello.

-Lo siento Kurt, emm yo... mi familia, si, se unió a un clan y ellos están en contra de los celulares.

-¿Un clan en contra de los celulares?

-¡Sí!, se llama... eh, "los anti-celular", ellos creen que las llamadas telefónicas son muy peligrosas... ya sabes, la radiación.

-Claro... -Dijo Kurt nada convencido.

El chico con el ojo morado se dio cuenta que cerca de ahí, estaba Karofsky viéndolos desde su casillero con una mirada asesina sobre él y se altero notablemente- Ah ¿Sabes qué? Creo que llegare clase a mi clase. No me busques por favor. -Dijo saliendo corriendo de ahí.

El menor vio pasar a su lado un chico de cabello castaño oscuro que últimamente había estado muy cariñoso con el por ser pareja en la clase de ciencias. Se habían llevado muy bien, y últimamente lo había estado invitando a una cita.

-¡Hey, Dennis! -Se acerco a él notando que este aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos al verlo.

-Ah, Kurt... hola -Dijo viendo nervioso a Karofsky.

-Sabes, estuve pensando en tu propuesta de ir al cine y me encantaría ir mañana a ver Jurassic World ¿La conoces?

El chico sonrió complacido pero luego se sobresalto al recordar que Karofsky los observaba atentamente a metros de distancia- Lo siento, Kurt, pero estoy castigado. No podre ir al cine contigo.

-¿Que tal la siguiente semana?

El chico suspiro y decidió ser honesto por la amistad que habían formado- Kurt, seré sincero contigo, nadie piensa salir contigo a menos que le agrade la idea de ser golpeado por tu ex novio. -Kurt simplemente se sorprendió al escuchar lo que ya sabía- Lo siento, Kurt. Y no podre seguir siendo tu compañero de clase. -Dijo saliendo del lugar siendo empujado por Karofsky al pasar junto a él. Kurt lo miro decepcionado.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, los slushies y las bromas no paraban, solo aumentaban de crueldad y humillación. Con Kurt no eran tan crueles, pero que nadie se atreviera siquiera a preguntarle la hora, por que Karofsky le daría una paliza o lo tiraría al bote de la basura. Todos estaban en la sala de coro en lo que llamaban una reunión urgente, llenos de slushie, o restos de comida, o algún otro rastro de broma.

-¡Esto tiene que acabar YA! -Dijo Sam entrando mientras se quitaba bolitas de papel ensalivadas de encima.

-No podemos hacer absolutamente nada, a menos que queramos una paliza de todo el equipo de futbol... -Dijo Artie sin saber a donde veía pues sus gafas estaban rotas en las manos de Tina.

-Tal vez podríamos decirle a Figgins. -Sugirio Mercedes cubierta de salsa gravy.

-No serviría de nada, esta tan ocupado en la nacional de las porristas que ni siquiera tendríamos la oportunidad de decírselo. -Dijo Quinn la cual tenía algunos rizos de color rosa, y no porque ella lo hubiera pintado así.

-¡Debemos hacer algo, no podemos simplemente quedarnos cruzados de brazos! -Dijo sentado en la bateria mientras su novia le secaba la cara (la cual estaba llena de agua helada) con un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué no vuelve Porcelana con Karofsky? -Sugirió la latina con restos de comida en el cabello al igual que su novia la cual estaba sentada a su lado probando la salsa que caía de su cabello con un dedo.

-Por que Karofsky es un idiota. -Mercedes defendió al castaño.

-Pero es lo mejor para todos. -Dijo Kurt cabizbajo sintiéndose culpable- Yo ocasione todo esto.

-Si, así fue. -Dijo Santana cruzada de brazos.

-¡Santana, no dejaremos que Kurt salga con un imbécil solo para que nos dejen en paz! -Dijo Finn haciendo señas con las manos y una mueca extraña.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? -Contesto Santana.

-Deberíamos vengarnos. -Sugirió Puck sano y salvo.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué a ti no te han hecho nada? Tu también estas en Glee -Dijo la chica morena y robusta.

-Seré parte del club de perdedores, pero yo aún conservo mi reputación de chico malo. -Dijo el chico con peinado de mohicano levantando el brazo para enseñar sus músculos con una sonrisa engreída.

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

-Podríamos culparlos de algo grave o devolverles las bromas... -Comenzó a explicar Puck mientras todos lo miraban realmente considerando hacerlo.

-¡Chicos! La venganza no es una opción, no mentiremos ni nos rebajaremos a su nivel ¿Entendido? Resolveremos esto pacíficamente como seres civilizados. -Interrumpió el señor Chester con la voz en alto.

-¿De la misma manera que ellos lo hacen? -Dijo Quinn irónicamente.

-Señor Schuester, entiendo que le guste ser una especie de hippie en contra de la violencia y eso, pero usted no es la persona que recibe un slushie o una broma a diario.

-Entiendo su desesperación, pero la violencia no es la respuesta.

-Claro que es la respuesta... -Comenzo a decir Puck- Si alguien no te da el dinero de su almuerzo le haces un calzón chino o lo tiras al bote de la basura... Es cuenca básica.

-Eso no es ciencia. -Contesto Quinn rodando los ojos.

-Como sea ¡Tenemos hacer algo ya!

-¡Pero no siendo unos mentirosos o salvajes! -Contesto Mr. Schue con un ademan.

-Will tiene razón. -Dijo Emma entrando con las manos sosteniéndose entre si frente a ella.

-Disculpe Srita. Pillsbury pero ¿Que sabe usted de lo que nos pasa? -Dijo Mercedes.

-Bueno ayer estaba en mi oficina...

/FLASHBACK/

Emma paseaba por los pasillos vigilando cuando Mike y Sam la saludaron caminando al sentido contrario, ya llevaba unos pasos adelante cuando escucho a los chicos que justo acababa de saludar gritando detrás de ella. Volteo y pudo ver a ambos chicos con la ropa interior de fuera mientras Azimio, Karofsky y otros dos futbolistas riendo y bromeando mientras se iban de ahí.

/FLASHBACK/

-Ese fue el peor calzón chino de mi vida. -Dijo Sam con una mueca de dolor sobándose la espalda.

-¿Como psicologa, que sugiere Srita. Pillsbury? -Pregunto Artie pensando que la miraba fijamente pero en realidad le estaba hablando a una bocina.

-Bueno... -Sonrió nerviosamente- ...No soy psicóloga, pero puedo tener una plática con cada uno y hablar sobre su ira incontinua. Estoy segura que en algún lugar tengo un folleto sobre eso... -Dijo buscando en su bolsa y saco un folleto color azul rey que decía "¿Te gusta molestar fracasados?". Will señalo el folleto mientras daba una cara de aprobación.

-¿Cree que eso funcione? -Pregunto la chica con vestimenta oscura dudosa del resultado de eso.

-Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos. -Respondió Will.

-Mr. Schuester, no estoy segura de esto. -Dijo Mercedes con la misma cara dudosa que tenía todo el club.

-Chicos, está decidido, yo también estaré ahí para asegurarme de que vayan una vez a la semana con Emma. Mientras, no hagan nada estúpido.

-Will, Emma... -Entro Sue sylvester a la sala sin molestarse en pedir permiso- Figgins los espera en su oficina. -Dijo señalando hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto el maestro con permanente.

-Quien sabe Will... -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo las manos en su cadera- Tal vez por fin alguien le dijo sobre el horrible olor a feromonas y deseo sexual que dejan todos los días en la sala de maestros y que ya harto a todo mundo. -Will rodo los ojos mientras Emma se sonrojaba nerviosa- Como sea ¿Vas a ir o esperaras a que un pájaro robe tu cabello para usarlo como nido para el invierno? -Abrió la boca y la señalo con el dedo para decir algo pero mejor salió de la habitación con la maestra de cabello anaranjado. La maestra con traje deportivo rojo volteo a mirar a los chicos y se dio cuenta de su condición- ¿Y qué les paso a ustedes? Se ven más raros de lo normal.

-Karofsky y el equipo de futbol. -Respondió Mercedes.

-¿El equipo de futbol? ¿Qué les han hecho? -Dijo tomando una silla sentándose en ella con la retaguardia de la silla adelante y poniendo sus brazos en esta.

-Nos han estado lanzado slushies y haciendo bromas por dos semanas. -Contesto Tina.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?

-Que son peores y más seguidos que antes, solo porque Kurt... -Comenzó a decir Mercedes pero cayó al notar que decía de mas.

-¿Kurt? ¿Que hizo porcelana?

-Bueno, el... -Comenzó la morena dudosa.

-Salí con Karofsky, termine con él en menos de una semana y ahora me tiene rencor... -Termino la frase el chico que había salido con Karofsky.

-Oh, Porcelana... mi dulce, dulce porcelana... Si vas a salir con un mastodonte con aliento a coladera, tu simplemente no terminas la relación en una semana, es ciencia básica. -Esta vez Quinn se trago su corrección- ¿Y por que los ataca a ustedes?

-Por qué defendimos a Kurt. -Contesto Quinn.

-Bien, eso no me importa, mejor contéstenme ¿Que es lo que harán?

-Bueno, Mr. Schue y la Srita. Pillsbury les organizaran citas en la consejería escolar por semana.

-¿El hippie con chaleco y la pelirroja con trastornos emocionales? Oh, por favor, ¿No vieron como lo insulte y ni siquiera se atrevió a decirme una palabra? ¿Saben cómo lo hago? Con frases ingeniosas y asertividad, pero sobre todo asertividad. ¿Alguna vez les han dicho algo sobre como los tratan?

-No. -Contestaron varios de ellos al unisonó después de mirarse mutuamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo esperan que simplemente ellos despierten un día en su cueva o colgados de un árbol como los orangutanes que son, y decidan que ya no quieren molestar a los fracasados que nunca dicen nada cuando les lanzas un congelado color rojo y huevos en el estacionamiento?... Solo hay una respuesta para una pelea.

-¿Hablar? -Dijo Quinn sonriendo junto con los demás, excepto Puck y Sam.

-No... -Dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademan de desaprobación- Violencia. ¿Saben lo que yo hacía en la escuela cuando alguien hablaba de mí? Le daba una paliza. -Dijo señalándolos como aconsejándoles que lo hicieran.

-De hecho como hombre, la sugerencia del Señor. Schue me ofendió bastante. -Dijo Artie tratando de mirar a la entrenadora.

-Pero no sabemos nada sobre peleas, de hecho, la mayoría somos chicas. -Contesto Rachel cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy mujer. -Dijo señalándose a si misma con una sonrisa de lado- Y nunca dudo dos veces antes de lanzar a alguien en los pasillos o tirar su comida de un golpe. -Dijo y Puck sonrió de lado asintiendo en señal de aprobación- ¿Y saben porque lo hago?... Simplemente porque se me da la gana -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de desinterés. Todos se miraron sonriendo convencidos de lo que la entrenadora les había aconsejado- Ahora me voy, este lugar apesta a ilusiones y musicales baratos. Aparte, tengo práctica de porristas en cinco minutos. -Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y miraba su costoso reloj.

-Pero no hay práctica de porristas ahora. -Contesto Brittany mirando a las otras dos porristas en la sala que asintieron confundidas.

-Lo sé, la acabo de inventar. -Dijo sin voltear a verlas- Ahora avísenle a todas, y no se atrevan a faltar por que estarán fuera.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -Pregunto Tina.

-¿Que no la escuchaste? -Dijo Puck levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a todos- Debemos dejar de quejarnos como niñitas y hacer lo que Sylvester dijo -Exclamo mientras las tres porristas se levantaban de su asiento y salían de ahí- ¿Que no lo viste? Invento una práctica en cinco minutos y nadie reclamo. Tiene a las porristas comiendo de su mano como pajaritos.

-Aun estamos aquí, Puckerman. -Dijo Quinn cruzada de brazos en la puerta- La violencia NUNCA es la respuesta. Así que no hagan nada estúpido, o nos meterán a todos en problemas. -Dijo antes de salir con la chica rubia y la latina.

Todos esperaron a que las tres salieran- Bien, ¿quién va a lanzar el papel periódico? -Dijo Puck cuando vio que las porristas habían salido y algunos empezaron a levantar la mano.

-¡Chicos, basta! No quiero que los lastimen, de por si nos odian, ahora el vengarnos solo empeorara las cosas. -Dijo Kurt cabizbajo.

-¡Kurt, te atacan!

-Me han lanzado slushies y empujado contra los casilleros... pero aparte de eso no me han hecho nada peor, al menos no a mí. Mientras ninguno de ustedes me hable fuera de Glee, estarán bien.

-Pero...

-No, nada de pero... No hagan nada ¿Está bien? -Dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón de coro.

Kurt iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando de repente Karofsky se atravesó en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas, cariño?

-Déjame en paz, Karofsky... -Dijo tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-No me voy sin que me des un beso. -Dijo acercándose a el pero Kurt volteo para regresar por donde vino, pero estaban Azimio y tres chicos del equipo de futbol tapándole el camino. Se volteo esperando poder irse por el otro lado pero también había chicos ahí, lo rodearon- Tú decides, Kurt. O me besas o estamos listos para golpear a tus amigos del club de ñoños.

Karofsky lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y este trato de liberarse de su agarre, pero el molesto jugador lo tomo del otro y trataba de robarle un beso. De repente llego un molesto Puck empujándolo haciendo que Kurt se liberara de su agarre.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ, KAROFSKY! -Exclamo un molesto Puck.

-¿Que tienes ahora, Puckerman? ¿Estás ahora del lado del club del circo? -Pregunto Azimio señalando a los chicos del Glee club que estaban detrás de ellos preocupados.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigan molestando a Kurt! ¡Ni a nosotros! ¡Estoy harto!

-¿Por qué no le damos una lección para que aprenda a meterse en sus asuntos? -Dijo Karofsky sonriendo mientras todos se le acercaban peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué no arreglas esto como un verdadero hombre?

-Está bien. -Dijo Dave cruzándose de brazos- Tu y yo, después de clases, junto a los botes de basura, quiero lanzarte cuando gane.

-Ya veremos. -Dijo Puck mientras veía como se iban los chicos de su mismo equipo.

-Puck, gracias... Pero no quiero que te lastimen.

-Estaré bien, Kurt. -Dijo levantando los brazos dejando ver sus músculos- Estos nenes están bien ejercitados, mientras que la única ventaja de Karofsky seria aplastarme hasta que me ahogue en su grasa corporal. -el castaño le sonrió preocupado.

Los demás chicos llegaron felicitando a Puck, algunos preocupados y otros alegres.

-Muy bien, Puckerman. Dale una lección. -Dijo Sam dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Todos estaremos ahí, quiero ver cuando le des una paliza. -Dijo Artie hablándole al casillero.

-Solo espérenlo, cuando o deje sin dientes no volverá si quiera a mirarnos a los ojos.

Todos rieron felices, excepto por Kurt que estaba muy preocupado por Puckerman, las siguientes clases se le hicieron infinitas, le pidió en dos ocasiones a Puck que se retirara de la pelea, pero este le dijo que iba a verse como un cobarde al hacer eso. Entonces llego lo inevitable, el timbre de salida de clases.

Tuvo que limpiar el pizarrón ya que el maestro lo sorprendió enviándole recaditos a Noah, el cual le seguía respondiendo lo mismo. Vio como Puck salía del salón mientras algunos lo elogiaban por haber retado a Dave Karofsky

Tardo unos minutos en dejarlo completamente limpio, y cuando termino salió disparado de ahí. Rápidamente llego al lugar donde habían acordado Karofsky y Puckerman dándose cuenta que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Corrió hacia su amigo el cual estaba totalmente confiado.

-¡Puck, por favor, no lo hagas!

-Se lo merece por meterse con nosotros, ya te lo dije, no cambiare de opinión. -Dijo lanzando unos golpes al aire.

-¿Estás listo Puck? -Grito Karofsky más que confiado.

-Estoy listo.

-Te enseñare a no meterte en lo que no te importa. -Dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados. Del lado de Puckerman se encontraban los chicos del club Glee mientras que del otro estaban todos los amigos de Karofsky y Azimio. Ambos se acercaron en defensa, Puck lanzo dos golpes pero Karofsky no quito su posición. De repente Karofsky puso una cara de espanto y señalo en dirección a detrás de Puck.

-¡El director Figgins!

Noah bajo la guardia y volteo para encontrarse con que era una broma, cuando regreso la vista a su atacante este le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro para luego darle dos patadas, una en el estomago y otra en la entrepierna. Estaba haciendo trampa.

-¡Eso es trampa, se un verdadero hombre! -Grito Puckerman poniéndose de pie de nuevo sin ningún dolor.

-Está bien, tu lo pediste.

Esta vez sin ser necesario hacer trampa, Karofsky comenzó a dar golpes y defenderse de los ataques como un profesional. Los chicos de Glee no podían creerlo, y comenzaron a gritar asustados. Por último lanzo una fuerte patada directo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente y con sangre escurriendo de su nariz. Los chicos que hacían bromas a los del club, lo tomaron de pies y brazos, y como Karofsky había dicho, lo tiraron al bote de la basura. Todo repentinamente se volvió oscuro para Noah y escucho un grito agudo por parte de la persona que le pedía que no peleara.

Despertó unas horas después en el hospital, todos los del club Glee estaban ahí, agradeciendo que el día siguiente no había clases.

-¿Puck, nos escuchas? -Pregunto Rachel.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Mercedes.

-... ¿Qué paso? -Dijo incorporándose en su cama.

-Resulto que Karofsky era mejor peleando de lo que creíamos. -Dijo Tina.

-Tal vez es porque va a clases de boxeo profesional. -Dijo Brittany.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? -Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Lamentamos no haberte detenido, Puck. -Volvió a hablar la morena.

-Nos atrajo las palabras de Sue sylvester y creíamos en la violencia sin sentido. -Dijo Artie con lentes obviamente nuevos mientras rodaba su silla más cerca de Puck.

-Les dije que era mala idea. -Regaño Quinn cruzada de brazos reclamando con la mirada.

-No, no es mala idea. Aun debemos hacer algo. -Dijo Puck levantándose con dificultad.

-Pero no funciono. -Dijo Finn.

-No funciono por qué no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto un confundido Mike

-Si queremos ganar a Karofsky, debemos combatir fuego con fuego.

-Ve al grano. -Dijo una molesta Santana sentándose en la camilla.

-Debemos aprender boxeo. -Todos se miraron entre si sonriendo y realmente considerando por completo la idea.

-Pero, ninguno sabe nada sobre boxeo. -Contesto Mercedes.

-Ni siquiera hemos visto una pelea de verdad. -Dijo Artie acomodándose los lentes.

-Mis papas están en contra de la violencia. -Se defendió Rachel.

-Es por eso que iremos hoy a una pelea de verdad.

-¿En dónde?

-Westerville, será una pelea de caridad con los mejores boxeadores profesionales del país. ¡Sera una locura!

-Se a cual pelea te refieres, pero ¿Como esperas que compremos los boletos? Burt y yo conseguimos a penas para nosotros en la tercer sección pidiéndolos meses antes por internet.

-Conozco a un tipo. -Dijo sonriendo engreídamente- Yo conseguiré entradas para todos, y tú convence a Burt de darle su boleto a Kurt. Así que nos vemos mañana en casa de Kurt.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos emocionados. No solo porque irían a una pelea de verdad, sino que era una con los luchadores profesionales más importantes del país.

El día siguiente llego muy rápido, por fin después de un incomodo viaje (debido a que todos se habían ido en la camioneta de Burt y el auto de Puck), se estacionaron afuera del lugar, el cual estaba lleno de luces y gente amontonada en la entrada. Después de una hora de esperar en la fila, pudieron por fin entrar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que los boletos de Puck eran falsos.

Minutos después entraron al lugar con palomitas, hot dogs y bebidas. Había una fila entera en la tercera sección (donde sus boletos pertenecían) excepto por dos chicos que se les quedaron viendo.

-¡Muévanse! -Grito Puck y los chicos salieron corriendo a sentarse hasta la orilla, dejando espacio suficiente para todo el club glee.

Todos se sentaron y vieron como la pelea ya había empezado hace un buen rato- Genial, Puck, ya empezó. -Dijo Sam molesto.

-Échale la culpa a la bola de idiotas que no nos dejaban pasar y a tu novia por retrasarnos comprando comida.

-Comida que estas comiendo justo ahora. -Se defendió Sam.

-Shhh, chicos, dejen oír la pelea. -Dijo Finn que estaba sentado entre Rachel y Kurt.

Era un cuadrilátero cerrado por rejas negras. Uno de los boxeadores era grande, cabello rubio, rapado, musculoso y tenía un labio partido. El otro, tenía cabello castaño oscuro muy corto, cuerpo menos marcado, mas alto que el otro y se veía de la misma edad que el otro. El tipo rubio soltó un golpe pero el castaño lo esquivo y aprovecho para golpearlo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Había ganado la pelea. El completo lugar estaba lleno de gritos de emoción y uno que otro de desaprobación al ver a su boxeador favorito ser derrotado.

-Genial, llegamos en el último round. -Murmuro molesto Sam.

-Tranquilo, ya viene la mejor pelea. -Dijo Finn emocionado.

-AHORA, LOS DOS MEJORES BOXEADORES NORTEAMERICANOS DE SU EDAD... -Exclamo con una buena voz de narración un tipo con una extraña vestimenta- DE ESTE LADO... PESANDO 120 KILOGRAMOS, ES UNA PESADILLA PARA CUALQUIERA QUE SE META CON EL... ¡ALEXANDER "EL ROMPEHUESOS" MICHAELIS! -Los gritos aumentaron de intensidad, y por un lado salió un chico pelirrojo con shorts del mismo color que parecía bastante salvaje, Kurt empezó a sentir pena por quien fuera que debía enfrentarse a él- Y DEL LADO IZQUIERDO, PESANDO APROXIMADAMENTE 30 KILOS MENOS... -Kurt comenzó a imaginarse a un pobre flacucho sin oportunidad- ... EL "HOTTIE" DEL BOXEO... ¡BLAINE "EL WARBLER" ANDERSON!

Kurt se quedo sin palabras cuando del otro lado salió un chico con cabellera negra rizada con una ligera capa de gel que dejaba escapar algunos rizos que lo hacían lucir completamente sexy, sin mencionar sus ojos hazel que no volteaban a ver a nadie alrededor, tenia abdominales y músculos marcados, no demasiado para parecer un fortachón pero si lo suficiente para sonrojar al castaño con tan solo verlo.

El tipo en el micrófono tenia razón cuando lo llamaba el "hottie" del boxeo, pues la multitud de chicas se volvió totalmente loca tratando de acercarse a él siendo detenidas por el staff de seguridad con playeras negras mientras este tenía una mirada seria de pelea tan jodidamente sexy que Kurt empezó a sentir demasiado calor y un ardor en toda su cara. Sam y Puck lo notaron sonriéndole burlonamente sin que se diera cuenta por no quitar la vista de aquel boxeador que sin saberlo era el chico más atractivo que el castaño había visto en su vida.

En unos instantes los boxeadores ya estaban dando vueltas lentamente esperando atacar en el momento indicado. Como Kurt lo supuso, el pelirrojo fue el primero en acercarse rápidamente soltando un golpe que el rizado esquivo sin señales de miedo en su rostro, parecía haber peleado miles de veces. El pelirrojo puso una expresión molesta después de lanzar otros cinco golpes y estos hayan sido esquivados con toda la facilidad del mundo. Así que corrió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Blaine con toda la determinación de golpearle, pero este por primera vez soltó un golpe mandándolo al suelo.

Rápidamente, se levanto y trato de tirar un golpe, pero Blaine se movió y le propino un golpe que hizo que retrocediera unos pasos mareado. Kurt se había levantado cuando pensó que le darían un golpe a Anderson y por alguna razón este miro en esa dirección encontrándose con sus ojos azulados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, no aparto la mirada hasta que recibió un golpe de su oponente al estar distraído.

El pelirrojo se quedo frente a él sudando y jadeando esperando que el golpe le afectara lo suficiente. Pero el rizado solo se limpio la poca sangre que salió de su boca y comenzó a pelear de nuevo. Kurt pensó que cada vez se ponía más sexy, el sudor goteando de los rizos que escaparon de su capa de gel y deslizándose en sus perfectos abdominales. Se la paso los siguientes round viéndolo sorprendido de sus habilidades, en realidad era tan fuerte y hábil como lo parecía, al final lo obvio paso: el pelirrojo perdió.

Si antes la gente estaba gritando como loca, ahora el sonido había aumentado de tono y potencia. Los dos contrincantes se saludaron amistosamente y ahí fue cuando el evento entero termino.

-¿Vieron eso? -Dijo Puck aprovechando que la gente se iba y ya se dispersaba el ruido.

-¿Al completamente apuesto y sexy chico? -Dijo Tina con una cara enamorada al igual que las demás chicas.

-Me lo tiro sin dudarlo. -Dijo Santana levantando una mano asintiendo como si se lo preguntaran.

-¿Tu nunca te decides sobre tu sexualidad cierto? -Dijo Kurt dándole una mirada asesina.

-No digas nada, Porcelana, todos nos dimos cuenta como te lo comías con la mirada. -Contesto la latina sonriendo burlonamente mientras todos los demás reían pícaramente y el castaño se sonrojara por completo.

-¡Olvídense de eso! ¡Kurt, el es perfecto! -Dijo Puck señalando al chico el cual apenas salía del cuadrilátero.

-Lo se... -Dijo Mercedes sin medir lo que decía por estar perdido en esos ojos hazel tan impactantes- Digo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡No necesitamos aprender box!... ¡Necesitamos a ALGUIEN que sepa box!

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? -Dijo Sam emocionado.

-Kurt Hummel, conoce a Blaine Anderson... tu nuevo y falso novio.

-¿Y cómo piensas convencerlo? -Pregunto Mercedes.

-Todos lo haremos. ¡Rápido, hay que apurarnos o las adolescentes locas nos taparan el camino!

Todos se levantaron emocionados y se dirigieron a donde el apuesto boxeador se dirigía rodeado de guardaespaldas y fans de todo tipo gritoneando tratando de acercarse. Empujando varias personas dificultosamente se fueron perdiendo a si mismos. Blaine subió una escalera que llevaba a su camerino seguido de sus mastodontes que detenían a la gente.

El primero en alcanzarlo fue Puck que arrastro a Kurt a través del mar de gente.

-¡Warbler! -Dijo Puck tomándolo del brazo pero los mastodontes lo alejaron y este se molesto empujándolos de vuelta, los guardaespaldas estaban a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Solo queremos ver al Warbler! -Exclamo Kurt un tanto molesto y preocupado mientras los demas chicos se añadian a la conversacion.

-¿Sus pases a camerino? -Dijo el mas robusto de ellos con la cabeza totalmente rapada.

-No tenemos. -El warbler ya habia entrado.

-No pueden pasar.

-¡Maldita sea, necesitamos hablar con el! -Puck estaba cabreado y saco los boletos de su bolsillo- ¡Por algo pagamos para entrar!

Antes de que reaccionara el robusto guardaespalda le arrebato los boletos y luego le susurro algo a su compañero, el cual le hizo una seña a otro tipo.

-Son falsos. -Escucho decir a uno de ellos.

-¡Agarrenlos a todos! -Grito uno de ellos y comenzaron a empujarlos hacia un pasillo largo mientras todos se quejaban y trataban de liberarse del agarre.

-Esperen. -Dijo el boxeador (el cual habia salido de su camerino) deteniéndolos con una mano mientras veía directamente a Kurt, al parecer lo había reconocido. Aparto su mirada para ver a sus acompañantes- ¿Que es lo que quieren?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. -Dijo Puck después de sacarle la lengua a los guardaespaldas. Blaine no volteo a ver a Puck si no que veía directamente a los ojos suplicantes de Kurt.

-Entraron con boletos falsos.

El boxeador los miro por unos segundos antes de hablar-Déjenlos pasar. -Dijo dándose vuelta y entrando a su camerino.

Puck y Kurt entraron a la habitacion seguido de los demas despues de que Noah le sacara la lengua a sus mastodontes. Era una habitación con paredes color beige y dos sillones de buena vista color negro. Había una televisión en la pared sobre un casillero con ropa. Lo primero que alcanzaron a ver eran dos bancas que estaban acomodadas una después de la otra.

-Hola, Finn Hudson, gran admirador. -Dijo dándole la mano siendo bien recibida.

-Nosotros también. -Se acerco Sam para imitar el gesto de Finn y regreso a las escaleras para ayudar a Mike con Artie.

-Cualquier persona que haga eso con los puños es digno de Puckerman. -Hizo el mismo gesto- No, en realidad he visto tus peleas en televisión.

-Primero, que nada eres en realidad muy apuesto. –Dijo Tina perdiéndose en su mirada mientras las demás asentían con cara de enamoradas.

-Y jodidamente sexy. –Gruño Santana sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Díganme, ¿Que necesitan de mí? -Dijo mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la mesa y le daba un sorbo.

-Queremos que nos ayudes a defendernos de Karofsky. -Dijo Artie entrando al último con Sam y Mike que lo ayudaron a subir las escaleras.

-Un mastodonte que se la ha pasado toda la preparatoria lanzándonos slushies. -Comento Sam.

-¿Entonces, este chico Karofsky... -Dijo sentados en la primera banca mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla.

-Nos molesta constantemente todos los días. -Mercedes termino la frase.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestro amigo Kurt salió con él unos dias y luego lo dejo porque era un completo idiota, desde entonces golpea a cada chico que se le acerca, incluyéndonos.

-¿Y quién es Kurt? -Pregunto Blaine con una mueca de confusión y todos señalaron al chico sentado en la banca frente a el pero un metro a la derecha. El boxeador lo miro por un momento y luego volteo a ver a los chicos del Glee club- Esta bien, acepto. -Todos sonrieron y le agradecieron felices- ¿Pero como esperan que entre a su escuela?

-... -todos se miraron entre si- Fingiendo ser su novio.

-Solo así te dejarían entrar en nuestra escuela. -Se defendió Tina.

-¿Ustedes saben que ambos somos chicos, cierto?

-Sí, pero Kurt es gay, así que no hay problema. -Comento Brittany

-Si no lo eres puedes fingir ser el mío. -Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente y todos la aniquilaron con la mirada.

Blaine se recorrió hacia la derecha hasta que estaba frente a Kurt y comenzó a mirarlo directamente los ojos como si quisiera encontrar algo en ellos. El castaño por su parte se sonrojo por completo y le devolvía la mirada tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. De repente sintió como alguien tomaba sus mejillas y acercaba su cara. Los chicos del club Glee se quedaron atónitos junto con Kurt cuando el boxeador comenzó a besar al castaño frente a él con ambas manos en sus mejillas. Después de unos incómodos pero celestiales segundos, Blaine separo sus labios lentamente.

-P-pero, ¿p-por que... -Empezó a decir Kurt totalmente sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Dijo Finn terminando de decir lo que Kurt no hacía.

-Si voy a fingir ser novio de un chico, debo saber que se siente besar a uno. -Dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Entonces lo harás? -Pregunto Finn emocionado.

-Claro… -Todos festejaron a su manera emocionados- Diganme la direccion de su escuela y estare ahi el Lunes.

Finn reacciono rapidamente y saco su celular- ¿Tienes celular?

-Claro. -Respondio el rizado y lo saco de una maleta. Era un iphone bastante novedoso- Escribelo en notas. -Asi lo hizo y se lo devolvio rapidamente agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, significa mucho! –Dijo el chico de los ojos azules emocionado caminando detras de los demas que salian.

-De nada… labios dulces. –El castaño se sonrojo al escucharlo decir esto y verlo sonreír por primera vez, se veía encantador.

Todos salieron agradeciendo y gritando de emoción, todo el camino al carro no fue nada silencioso. Se repartieron en cada carro, y Kurt quedo en la camioneta de Burt de copiloto mientras Finn manejaba. Rachel, Tina y Mercedes en el asiento trasero.

-¡Por Dios, era tan guapo! –Dijo Mercedes mientras las otras chillaban emocionadas.

-Creo que me enamore. –Dijo Tina con ambas manos en su rostro perdido.

-Chicas, se que era bastante apuesto, pero recuerden que es el nuevo novio de Kurt, no de ustedes. –Dijo golpeando suavemente el hombro de Kurt en aprobación.

-No es mi novio, solo va a pretender serlo…

-Oh, vamos, todos vimos la forma en que te beso… Tienes mucha oportunidad. ¡Aparte es bastante apuesto! ¿Cierto Finn? –Pregunto su novia castaña.

-No me siento cómodo contestando esa pregunta… pero me encantaría tener de cuñado al gran "Warbler"

-¡Cuando te llamo labios dulces fue tan lindo!

-Basta, probablemente sea heterosexual, el dijo que no sabía cómo era besar a un chico.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora que lo sabe cambie de opinión. Dijo Mercedes y cambio de tema repentinamente.

* * *

Hola chicos, les dejo mi FB por si tienen alguna duda o pregunta:

. .169

. .169

Ahora estoy apurada, luego editare y actualizare.


	3. Mckinley

Hola chicos, aqui otro cap, lamento la tardanza pero es que ya ni se como explicarlo: no quiero empezar a escribirlo sin tenerlo bien planeado. Aun estoy viendo a que direcciones va este fic, por cierto gracias por los reviews, y gracias a robin y a todos los que comentan :) Los amo chicos.

He olvidado contestar sus reviews, lo siento, no es que no quiera, se me olvida y me confundo.

IMPORTANTISIMO:

Actualize el segundo cap por algunos errores, bueno, mas bien cosas que me faltaron:

1\. Los guardias si se dan cuenta de los boletos falsos de Puck.

2\. Kurt no debia conseguir el telefono de Blaine si no hasta en otro capitulo. bueno no exactamente, pero es que hay una parte en la que ya decidi que va a ser algo asi como escencial... ya veran.

3\. El tonto corrector automatico cambio palabras a otras raras.

Ya lo cambie y actualize, no se si quieran leer otra vez o solo con esta lista les baste.

Quiero aclarar algo y lo pondre en mi bio: Cuando quiero dejar algo que no explico o no pongo detalles, o no describo por completo (como la ropa que traen los personajes) es por que quiero dejarlas al gusto de su imaginacion, a mi me ha pasado que en los fics hay una escena perfecta, pero con ropa que no me gusta, y no la disfruto tanto imaginando lo mucho que no me gusta ese estilo en el personaje, o mas bien ropa que ni al caso y uno se queda pensando mas en lo raro que se veria que en disfrutar de las escenas.

Tambien por ejemplo algun lugar que yo les describa y ustedes imaginaban o se esperaban algo diferente/mejor, y les arruino una parte de su emocion... Por ejemplo en este cap decidi no describir la ropa de cierto personaje sexy en una escena que espero sea sexy, por que quiero que sea sexy, bueno basta de decir sexy haha, bueno el punto es que para que ustedes se lo imaginen y lo disfruten mas.

Este no es fic solo mio, es tambien de ustedes. Osea si yo lo escribi pero es para ustedes.

Asi que prefiero dejarlos a su gusto para mejor disfrute y deleite de ustedes, encerio lo digo de corazon y no entenderia a un escritor que me dijera que no lo siente, que en realidad me encanta el pensar que los divierto o que los sorprendo o que les mejoro el dia, y lo que mas pienso e imagino cuando escribo o pienso en continuar fics es en ustedes, en lo mucho que se reiran, o emocionaran, disfrutaran, sonreiran, etc.

De corazon: yo.

* * *

Los alumnos de Mckinley estaban como en un lunes típico: Conversando afuera del establecimiento de la escuela con amigos, algunos con sus novias/novios o coqueteando y uno que otro jugando con algún balón, leyendo un libro o con su teléfono celular. Era un camino rectangular largo desde la banqueta hasta la entrada de Mckinley, lo suficiente para que a los lados hubiera pasto, y después seguían unas escaleras de dos partes a la extensa puerta principal. Al lugar llegaron juntos los chicos del club Glee caminando por el caminito con rumbo a las escaleras.

-Finn ¿Estás seguro de que le diste bien la dirección? -Dijo Mercedes mirando a todas partes con una banda en el cabello recogiéndoselo para atrás y una blusa floja.

-O tal vez sus inmensos dedos escribieron otra cosa. -Dijo reclamando la chica latina con su típico uniforme de porrista al igual que su novia.

-¡Chicos, escribí bien la dirección! ¿Dejen de atacarme, okay?

-Kurt, ¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Di algo! -Reclamo Puck con una camisa negra con las mangas rotas y pantalones rebeldes.

-Chicos, basta... -dijo el castaño con su típico gusto en moda y voz baja- Simplemente supérenlo –El castaño ahora les llevaba un poco la delantera.

-Pero, Kurt, Blaine está retrasado-

Repentina y rápidamente Kurt volteo a verlos de cuerpo completo deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras, una parte lisa antes de llegar a la segunda parte de escalones- ¡No está retrasado! ¿Okay? -Todos lo miraron, aunque era el viejo asertivo y sincero en su totalidad Kurt de antes, sabían que no era bueno verlo así- ¿Que no se dan cuenta? ¡No va a venir¡ Supongo que debimos suponerlo... ¿Qué le va a importar a un famoso atractivo boxeador profesional lo que le pase a un tonto niño gay de preparatoria? Supongo que debería acostumbrarme a vivir atormentado por Tontorofsky y su banda de orangutanes...

-Kurt, no digas eso... -Comenzó Mercedes acercándose a él.

-Sí, debe estar solo retrasado. -Dijo Puck, todos se veían preocupados por Kurt pero convencidos que el chico llegaría en cualquier momento.

Britt asintió y Santana miro a Kurt convencida como los demás que llegaría al parecer también preocupada por el- Si, pronto llegara. -Dijo la rubia. El castaño los veía como niños ingenuos.

-¿No lo entienden, chicos? ¡Él no va a-

No pudo terminar la oración por que su mirada quedo totalmente impactada al ver lo que sus ojos veían.

-Oh Santa Marilyn Monroe. -Pronuncio Mercedes al haber volteado al igual que todos los del club, y al parecer toda la escuela.

Toda la escuela volteo a encontrar una escena tan fantástica. Un increíble y fabuloso auto color rojo como de película estacionándose frente a la escuela. Pero eso no era lo más impresionante, justo del asiento del conductor salía un chico totalmente apuesto con rizos color negro vestido como cualquier sueño adolescente de chico sexy se vestiría, con lentes de sol oscuros que se quitó y guardo en su bolsillo al salir por completo, dejando ver unos deleitables ojos verdes que parecían dar señal que en cualquier momento se volverían miel.

Cerró la puerta de su auto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela. Las chicas eran las más hipnotizadas, pero eso no impedía que los chicos no pudieran dejar ver aquella escena en la que todos ya habían metido la nariz. Lo peor o tal vez lo mejor para los que encontraban a aquel chico totalmente sexy saliendo de un auto costoso flameante en su escuela casi jurando verlo caminar en cámara lenta era que justo en ese momento un chico con una grabadora había elegido el momento perfecto para dejar una canción totalmente perfecta para el momento a todo volumen.

-Oh Dios mío. -dijo una chica vestida de porrista con una sonrisa maravillada, estaba donde los populares.

Inclusive mantenía una sonrisa encantadora sin mirar a los lados, algunos chicos, de la mayoría populares y jugadores de futbol, se pusieron completamente celosos, en especial al ver a todas las chicas emocionadas. La chica porrista sonrió coquetamente y le hizo una seña a sus amigas, estas la siguieron acercándose al chico apuesto, poniéndose en su camino.

-Hola, lindo. ¿Estás perdido? -Comenzó a coquetear la porrista, todas les sonrían coquetamente. Kurt se dio cuenta y se puso un tanto celoso o triste o ambas. Eran las chicas más populares y lindas de la escuela, chicas que se burlaban de él y del trato de los jugadores de futbol en su contra, eran atractivas, lo suficiente para atraer la atención de alguien como Blaine.

-Ah, de hecho sí. -Les sonrió- ¿Es esta la preparatoria Mckinley?

-Claro que si... ¿Y tú eres?

-Oh, Blaine... Blaine Anderson.

-¿Blaine Anderson? -Pronunciaron la mayoría de las chicas sorprendidas y fascinadas, aparte de los chicos alrededor que seguían presenciando la escena.

-¿Blaine Anderson? ¿El sexy boxeador de Westerville?

-Supongo que lo soy. -Sonrió casi riendo.

-Oh por Dios eres súper sexy en persona. -Comento una de ellas emocionada por completo y Blaine rio.

-Gracias, lo sé. -Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿No quieres que te demos un pequeño tour por el lugar? -dijo nuevamente la porrista principal acercándose más a él con una sonrisa.

-No. -Casi se puedo escuchar la sorpresa en todos, no se conocía a alguien que hubiera rechazado a la nueva reina abeja después de la época de Quinn Fabray- Lo siento. Estoy buscando a alguien.

La sorpresa e indignación ante el rechazo de la porrista se hizo presente en su rostro. No solo ella estaba sorprendida, también los demás.- ¿¡Buscando a alguien!? ¿A quién?

-Supongo que lo conocen, es un lindo chico de cabello castaño, ojos... ¡hermosos! ... -Comenzaba a describirlo con una sonrisa de maravilla, señas con las manos y mirando al infinito como si estuviera describiendo lo más maravilloso del mundo- Una pequeña naricita adorable y piel blanca... muy blanca. Se llama... -Suspiro adorablemente- Labios dulces.

-¿Labios dulces? -Intercambio miradas con sus amigas- Eso no es un nombre.

-Bueno, creo que se llama... -Comenzó a hacer mueca de confusión tratando de recordar el nombre. Kurt ya había visto suficiente, el chico que supuestamente iba a ayudarlo conversando tan alegre con su némesis, así que sin aviso se dio la vuelta y camino unos tres cortos pasos- ¡Kurt!

Todos reaccionaron a la exclamación de Blaine al recordar el nombre y visualizarlo a lo lejos en las escaleras, en especial al que había llamado pues este se volteo con una cara de espanto y sorpresa quedándose congelado al sentir la mirada de todos, en especial la del chico pelinegro sobre él. Todos se petrificaron ¿Que hacia un chico tan apuesto, aparte ahora famoso y rico, buscando al gay perdedor fashionista con exceso de productos para el cabello?

-¿KURT? -Casi se desmaya la joven porrista al escucharlo decir el nombre del gay perdedor al que le gusta molestar y su némesis.

Antes de decir algo más, el joven rizado comenzó a sonreírle mientras avanzaba dirigiéndose al chico castaño, al cual no dejaba de ver con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, los chicos de Glee sonreían viéndolo llegar, había murmuros viniendo por todas partes.

-Ahí estas, labios dulces. -Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Al llegar junto a él se puso a su derecha, y lo atrajo a su cuerpo fuertemente sosteniéndolo por sus caderas. Todo se quedó en total silencio cuando Blaine comenzó a besarlo. Se escucharon libros cayendo, al igual que malteadas y las mandíbulas de todos. De inmediato a Kurt pareció dejarse llevar pues comenzó a corresponderle cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los deliciosos labios del pelinegro sin importar la mirada sobre ellos.

Después de unos gloriosos segundos, Blaine se separó lentamente, después de verse entre sí los labios subieron la vista a sus ojos.

El completo lugar estaba en silencio, todos estaban atónitos al ver aquella escena. Al ver a un chico que no solo había rechazado a la abeja reina sino que había besado y preferido sobre ella al gay del club glee.

-¿Quieres ver mi auto? -Pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Claro. -Sonrió de vuelta Kurt.

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron juntos a la vista de todos. Kurt sonrió engreídamente, por fin todos verían lo que realmente es capaz de hacer. Iba de la mano con un apuesto chico que no solo era eso sino uno de los boxeadores profesionales más jóvenes y famosos del país.

Y no solo eso, sino que pretendería ser su novio frente a toda la escuela.

-¿Es lindo, no?

-¿Eh? -Blaine saco a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

-El auto.

-Oh, sí. Es genial.

-¿Con que, su auto? -dijo el director Figgins con su típica mirada seria.

-Oh, sí, es mío.

-No puede estacionarlo aquí, debe llevarlo a otro lugar. -Hablaba con sus típicos errores de idioma.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Estudia en esta institución?

-Oh, no. Él es-

-Su novio. -dijo antes de que Kurt dijera otra cosa.

-No puede estar aquí. El ser novio del chico gay de Mckinley no le da beneficios de estar aquí. Lamento que tendrá que irse.

Ambos chicos se miraron- Lo lamento, Warbler.

-¿Warbler? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

-¿Blaine Anderson? ¿El boxeador? -Blaine asintió y Figgins sonrió con emoción- ¡Una celebridad! En ese caso puede venir todas las veces que quiera. Siendo novio de Hummel le daré oportunidad de venirlo a ver cuando quiera. -el pelinegro sonrió- No está permitido pero como fan de cualquier cosa que salga en la TV de los americanos le daré un permiso especial. -dijo señalándolo.

-Muchas gracias. -Sonrió.

-Pero mueva su auto. -La felicidad se fue de su rostro y siguió caminando hacia el recinto.

-Bien, creo que tengo que mover mi auto. -dijo Blaine a Kurt rodeando su auto cuando el director se fue- Está bien. Suerte.

-Gracias, la necesitare para encontrar un lugar. -dijo riendo subiendo a su auto.

Kurt se quedó embobado viendo como el auto rojo de Blaine arrancaba y se alejaba.

-¡KURT! -La voz chillona de Mercedes detrás de el casi le saca el alma.

-¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Esto es digno de Madonna! -dijo Rachel emocionada, todos comenzaron a caminar adentro del lugar.

-Lo sé, aun ni siquiera puedo creerlo. -Kurt rio un poco.

-Wow, no puedo creer que rechazara a Bree. -dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-¡Lo sé! Fue... ¡GENIAL! -Gritoneaba Rachel.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Oh, estacionar su auto, Figgins no lo dejo estar en frente de la escuela... -Abrieron la puerta para entrar y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otro pasillo- Pero si venir cuando quisiera. Blaine realmente es tan-

-¡Kurt!

La sonrisa de Kurt se borró por completo- Oh no. -Todos voltearon a ver lo que el veía.

-Lo había olvidado. -Comento Puck rodando los ojos

-Hola, Kurt. -Saludo la persona al llegar frente a el junto con su grupo de amigos detrás de él.

-¿Karofsky?

-Bebe, te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Buscándome? ¿Para qué?

-Para decirte que hoy tendrás que ir conmigo al cine.

-Él no tiene que hacer nada de lo que digas.

-¿Que buscas Puck? ¿Qué te de otra paliza frente a todos como el Viernes? -Los jugadores de futbol rieron y también Karofsky- Porque puedo hacerlo una vez más si lo deseas.

-Déjalo en paz, Karofsky. -Respondió Kurt.

-Lo hare... en cuanto me confirmes a qué hora paso por ti a tu casa.

-Yo no puedo ir contigo. -Kurt sonrió engreídamente- Tengo novio.

Karofsky y sus amigos rieron- ¿Novio? ¿Que no sea yo? -Volvió a reír- ¿Quien?

-Yo. -dijo Blaine entrando por la puerta principal y caminando hacia ellos.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos y confundidos al ver a aquel chico entrando. Kurt sonrió al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas metiendo con mi labios dulces?

-¿Tu labios dulces?

-Si, por que a eso saben sus labios. ¿No los has probado?

La cara de Karofsky se llenó de furia- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?

-Déjame te explico quién soy justo ahora. -Blaine se acercó a Kurt y tomando sus mejillas volvió a besarlo justo frente a Karofsky quien hervía de celos y a la vista de todos los presentes curiosos que observaban la escena.

Repentinamente Karofsky empujo a Blaine contra el casillero- ¡KURT ES MIO!

-No creo que sea tuyo, es MI novio.

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza?

Blaine rio- ¿Realmente crees que puedes darme una paliza a mí?

-¡Puedo darle una paliza a cualquiera que se le acerque a Porcelana!

-¿Porcelana?

-Me llaman así. -dijo Kurt avergonzado.

-Me gusta. -Le sonrió a Kurt.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Solo soy Blaine Anderson el boxeador juvenil más famoso del momento.

-¿Blaine Anderson? -Karofsky rio- Por favor, no eres más que un chiste, fue solo suerte que le ganaras al "rompe huesos". No me importa que tan profesional digan que eres, puedo ganarte hasta con los ojos cerrados. Solo eres una cara bonita, una cara bonita que romperé en pedazos. No eres la bomba sexual que dicen que eres.

-Kurt no dice lo mismo. -Blaine sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Voy a romperte la maldita boca en pedazos! -Lo aprisiono más fuerte de golpe contra el casillero.

-¿Eso crees? -Blaine sonrió.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! -Comenzaron los presentes alrededor.

-Entonces es oficial. -Lo soltó de golpe- Tú y yo después de clases en los contenedores de basura. Pregúntale a Puck donde están, debe saberlo perfectamente. -dijo antes de que él y sus amigos se fueran riendo.

-No puedo creer que enfrentaras a Karofsky. -dijo Puck con una sonrisa acercándose a Blaine.

-¡Pero fue genial! -Exclamo Rachel.

-No lo hagas, Warbler. -dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Claro que lo hare.

-¡Warbler, no deberías! ¡Él es como el doble de grande que tú y es el mejor en sus clases de boxeo! ¡Aparte siempre hace trampa y lleva a su banda de mastodontes con el! -Empezó Finn.

-Chicos, chicos. -Blaine rio- Olvidan que soy uno de los boxeadores jóvenes profesionales más famosos y entrenados a nivel internacional. Dejen las preocupaciones.

-¿Lo harás? -Sonrió Kurt.

-Por ti. -Kurt sonrió y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo. El timbre de entrada sonó- Bueno, debo irme, tengo entrenamiento, no para la pelea, simplemente tengo entrenamientos aun. -Se encogió de hombros- Adiós, Kurt. -Le beso la mejilla y después se fue.

Todos se quedaron callados y congelados por unos momentos.

-Recordó tu nombre... -Rachel rompió el silencio.

-Y beso tu mejilla aunque no hay karofsky ni personas en el pasillo... -dijo Mercedes.

-AHHHHHHH -Las chicas gritaron como todas unas fans.

-¡Auch! -Se tapó el odio Kurt al sentir los gritos tan cerca de su tímpano- ¡Chicas, no griten!

-¡Lo sentimos, pero es tanta la emoción!

-¡Que lindoooo! -Gritoneo Rachel.

-Tienes clase con Schuester.

-¡Oh, cierto! -dijo la chica judía antes de salir corriendo.

Las primeras clases pasaron volando y ya era hora de tomar un descanso en la cafetería. Kurt entro junto con Mercedes y Rachel al lugar, justo cuando llegaron todo se silenció y las vistas se concentraron en Kurt. Después empezaron a murmurar sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Creí que tener la vista de todos sobre ti se sentiría más placentero. -dijo mientras caminaban camino a su mesa.

-¡Es la pelea, Kurt! ¡Ya todos rumoran sobre tu nuevo romance con el famoso Warbler y tu rechazo hacia Karofsky! ¡Y la pelea! ¡De como románticamente dos enamorados tuyos pelearan por merecer tu amor! -dijo Rachel emocionada poéticamente.

-¿Enserio? -Kurt sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¡Solo piénsalo! Dos chicos... peleando por tu amor incondicional... Uno es un popular jugador de futbol de tu escuela... Y el otro, un famoso boxeador profesional que es súper sexy... Ambos completamente enamorados de ti...

-Blaine no está enamorado de mí.

-Oh, vamos, ningún chico besa a otro de la nada tanto como te ha besado a ti. -dijo Mercedes.

-Apenas nos conocemos.

-Vamos, Kurt. ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Sinceramente, no. Creo que enamorarse de alguien a primera vista es muy irresponsable, te enamoras de algo que no sabes identificar que es, ni siquiera estas seguro de que ese algo que te atrae sea algo que realmente la persona tenga en ella. No solo pones en peligro tu seguridad al dar tu confianza a alguien que podría ser un psicópata, sino que pones en un alto porcentaje tus posibilidades de decepcionarte al conocer lo que realmente la persona es.

-Entonces aprovecha el favor que te está haciendo el Warbler, no solo juegues al noviecito y conócelo. Conócelo bien y deja que él te conozca.

-Tal vez.

Pasaron junto a la mesa de Karofsky en donde la conversación se podía escuchar a metros de distancia.

-Así es, me enfrentare a ese tal "Warbler". Es el chiste del boxeo. No me sorprendería que decidiera no venir. Le romperé su linda cara que le da de comer. -Alardeaba Karofsky.

-Solo no rompas su cara muy fuerte, porque no pienso acostarme con alguien sin rostro. -Comenzó a decir Bree mientras se veía en un pequeño espejo- Ese chico será mío muy pronto.

Dejaron de escuchar los sonidos que provenían de la mesa al llegar a la propia.

-¿Escucharon eso, chicas? -Pregunto Rachel a Kurt y Mercedes.

-Sí. -dijo Kurt un tanto molesto.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió Mercedes- Bree quiere algo con Blaine. ¿Que harás Kurt?

-Nada. -Kurt frunció el ceño- Es problema de Blaine.

-¿Crees que lo acepte?

-¡No sé! Es asunto de Blaine si quiere liarse con Bree o no ¿entendido? No soy nada de él.

-Eres su novio.

-No soy su novio... el finge serlo para ayudarme pero no lo soy. No tengo derecho a reclamarle ¿Entendido?

-Okay, lo lamento.

-No... -Se froto las sienes- Yo lo siento, solo estoy un poco nervioso por la pelea, es todo.

-Bien, no deberías. Tu no pelearas, Blaine lo hará.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Kurt, Blaine es un boxeador profesional entrenado. Karofsky puede saber box profesional pero no es tan profesional como Blaine. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Tienes razón. -Le dio un trago a su bebida.

-¡Chicos! -Llego su maestro de Glee un tanto molesto junto con la coach Beiste y su novia pelirroja.

-Oh, hola Mr. Schuester. -Sonia Kurt.

-No puedo creer que desobedecieran mis órdenes, claramente les dije que la violencia no es la respuesta.

-¿Habla de la pelea del Warbler con Karofsky? -Pregunto Tina sin ánimos de seguir escuchando como toda la atención de Blaine era atraída hacia Kurt.

-Por supuesto que hablamos de eso. -dijo Beiste- No pueden pedirle a un boxeador profesional que pelee con un chico de preparatoria.

-Aunque no lo crea no se lo pedimos. -Comenzo Quinn- El totalmente dijo que quería hacerlo.

-Pero la violencia no se arregla con violencia. -dijo Will.

-Lo sabemos, pero ¿Que más podemos hacer? Solo así podremos quitarnos a Karofsky de encima. -dijo Mercedes.

-¡Eso es una completa mentira! Siempre hay otra manera.

-Mr. Schuester, a menos de que mágicamente Karofsky despierte siendo un enano de 1 metro con 50, no hay otra forma de que nos deje en paz. -dijo Santana.

-Chicos, solo vean el error que están cometiendo. ¡Karofsky es un chico de preparatoria y Blaine Anderson es un boxeador profesional! ¿No ven el peligro que Karofsky está corriendo?

-El no parece preocupado. -Puck se encogió de hombros y señalo a Karofsky con la cabeza.

Junto a un engreído Karofsky estaba Jacob Ben Israel con un auto parlante- ¡PASEN, PASEN! ¡A COMPRAR BOLETOS PARA LA PELEA AL FINAL DE CLASES! ¡KAROFSKY VS BLAINE ANDERSON "EL WARBLER"! -Por supuesto la gente estaba amontonada con dólares en sus manos.

-Pero-

-Oh, vamos William. -dijo Sue Sylvester entrando a la conversación mientras rodeaba con el brazo el cuello de Mr. Schuester- Si dos adolescentes se quieren romper la cara por un chico gay con voz de niña, déjalos divertirse un poco. Aparte, pienso estar ahí para verla y ya todas mis porristas estuvieron practicando una porra para "El warbler". No seas aguafiestas.

Will se liberó del agarre- ¡No, Sue! ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡Alguien podría salir lastimado!

-Ese es el punto. -dijo con ironía en su rostro.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no permitiré esto. -dijo molesto señalándola antes de irse seguido por su novia y la coach.

-Bien, chicos, está claro que el cabeza de nido no está de acuerdo en la pelea, pero yo sí. -Se señaló a si misma- Kurt, la siguiente vez que ocasiones una pelea sexual por ti avísame antes para poder apartar boletos suficientes para todas las porristas.

Sue se fue sin despedirse caminando hasta Jacob, y empujando a la gente le arrebato unos cuantos boletos de golpe antes de salir del lugar sin pagar.

El timbre sonó minutos después y volvieron a clases. Solo pasaron unas cuantas horas y la gente ya estaba esperando ansiosa el timbre de salida.

Jacob Ben Israel, un chico con afro y lentes, comenzó a contar viendo el reloj como los demás con una cámara apagada en sus manos-5... 4... 3... 2...

-1. -Kurt termino la cuenta con una sonrisa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y el alboroto con gritos de emoción se hicieron presentes. La gente comenzó a salir con un escándalo enorme de sus respectivos salones.

Jacob tenía un micrófono y alguien lo grababa- Hola, Mckinley. Soy Jacob Ben Israel desde los terrenos de la escuela en vivo grabando lo que será la pelea más esperada en la historia de Mckinley. Donde Karofsky alias "El mastodonte juega futbol" y Blaine Anderson alias "el Warbler" el famoso y sexy boxeador de Westerville pelearan a muerte por el chico gay del club Glee. -Kurt estaba detrás de la cámara ahora primero congelado y luego comenzó a sonreír a la cámara- Estoy aquí con los rechazados del club Glee quienes vienen a apoyar al Warbler, y con Kurt Hummel, el cual ocasiono todo esto. Dinos, Kurt, ¿Que se siente haber ocasionado la pelea más gay en el registro de Mckinley?

-Bueno, Jacob. No me sorprende tener a dos chicos peleando por mí y mucho menos que MI novio ganara. Porque MI novio es el mejor boxeador del país. Así es, MI novio. MI novio es tan encantador. -dijo con énfasis.

-Dinos, ¿Es verdad el rumor que dice que Blaine y tú se conocieron en un bar gay de mala paga?

-Es totalmente falso, Jacob. Blaine y yo nos conocimos en una de sus peleas, en la cual obviamente gano. Y de una vez desmiento el rumor que dice que mi color de cabello no es natural, es más natural que el olor a circo barato de Karofsky.

-Concuerdo con Kurt, Blaine y yo somos tan parecidos, ambos pertenecemos a la fama y el talento, es imposible que no gane así como yo no pierdo los concursos de canto. -dijo una engreída Rachel Berry con sonrisa de comercial hacia la cámara.

-¡WARBLER! ¡UHH! -Gritaron Puck, Sam, Artie y Finn a la cámara.

-Eso es todo por ahora, Kurt. -Kurt y Rachel se despidieron sonriendo con la mano de la cámara cuando esta se movió a otro lado siguiendo a Jacob. Se acercó a un chico totalmente desinteresado con un flequillo entre castaño y negro con los brazos cruzados- Dinos ¿Que se siente presenciar la pelea del año en Mckinley?

-Nada realmente, es otra pelea tonta en la cual tiran a otro chico al bote de la basura.

-Entonces ¿Vienes a apoyar al Warbler o a Karofsky?

-Ninguno, solo vine a ver quién se rinde primero. -Se encogió de hombros con desinterés- Todos están tan emocionados pero yo no.

-¿Estas al tanto de que el Warbler, como boxeador profesional, tienes más oportunidad que Karofsky?

-Realmente no lo creo, el que sea famoso no lo hace bueno, he visto una de sus peleas. No me impresiona. Si acaso espero a que alguien gane, será Karofsky.

-Bien, ahora vamos con nuestro competidor, Karofsky. -dijo a la cámara mientras se acercaba al lado donde se encontraba- Dinos Karofsky, ¿qué se siente pelear contra un boxeador profesional sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar?

-Primero que nada, no perderé. Segundo, espero que Blaine tenga seguro médico porque después de que termine con el su dinero no será suficiente para reconstruirle la cara.

-Así es, Karofsky ganara sin duda. ¿El warbler? El warbler es un riquito bonito y flacucho sin oportunidad, no pasaran ni 10 minutos antes de que se vaya llorando de vuelta a Westerville. -dijo Azimio.

-Nadie le ha ganado a Karofsky, y esta no será una excepción. -dijo otro jugador de futbol señalando la cámara mientras masajeaba el cuello de Karofsky como si fuera su entrenador.

-Bien, ahora... -Volteo la cámara para que ya no salieran en la toma.

Rachel se acercó a la cámara sonriente.

-¡CORRE! -Grito Jacob al verla acercarse huyendo de ella con la cámara como siempre. Se acercó donde Sue sylvester y las porristas las cuales hacían porras al Warbler- Sue Sylvester esta grabación es en vivo directa al blog de la escuela, ¿Que la animo a venir a ver la pelea?

-Bueno, chico afro, siempre me ha gustado a apoyar a la persona que es obvio que ganara y así que vengo a apoyar al símbolo sexual del boxeo de Blaine Anderson.

-¿Que opina de esta muestra de violencia sin sentido?

-Jacob, Jacob, deberás aprender que la violencia es esencial para la vida, más cuando un mastodontes de 2 metros se mete con tu nuevo, famoso, atractivo y millonario novio.

-¿Y qué tienen en mente para apoyar la pelea? -Le pregunto a Quinn. Santana y Brittany estaban con ella

-Bien, no apoyo la violencia pero apoyo a Kurt, el merece salir con alguien sin miedo a que su ex novio lo ataque.

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo con ella, la violencia es vital para casos como este. -dijo Santana- Karofsky no tiene oportunidad.

-Nadie tiene oportunidad contra un elfo mágico como Blaine. -Las chicas miraron confundidas a Brittany cuando dijo eso.

-Bien... ¿Y tú, Bree? ¿Qué opinas de todo este escándalo por Kurt?

-Bueno, no creo que Kurt sea la gran cosa, en cualquier momento puedo arrebatarle a ese sexy chico de sus brazos. Es solo un fallido intento de diva homosexual. -Jacob vio al chico que había rechazado la invitación de Kurt para el cine.

-Deniss, di a la cámara ¿Que se siente ver a Kurt ahora con un chico más apuesto y rico que tú?

El chico estaba cruzado de brazos- ¡Basta, ya entendí, me equivoque! Pero vengo a ver como alguien le da una lección a Karofsky. Kurt merece estar con alguien en libertad sin miedo a que su nuevo novio termine en el hospital.

-¿Entonces es verdad el rumor que dice que no aceptaste ir al cine con Kurt por miedo a Karofsky?

El chico frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrosaron de vergüenza- ¡Esta bien! ¡Sí! Pero-

-Era todo lo que quería saber. -Le quito el micrófono antes de que continuara y se alejó a un grupo de chicas que gritaban a coro "Warbler, Warbler"- Aquí están las chicas fans del Warbler que vinieron a ver la pelea para apoyar a su boxeador favorito. -Puso el micrófono en las chicas muy lindas que estaban completamente enloquecidas gritando emocionadas con carteles - ¿Están emocionadas?

-¡SI, MUCHO! ¡LO AMO! ¡AMO AL WARBLER! -Tomo la palabra una chica rubia. Todas tenían playeras de "I 3 Warbler" o algo parecido, la mayoría eran rosas.

-¡TODOS VENIMOS A APOYAR AL WARBLER! ¡OBVIAMENTE GANARA! ¡Es tan talentoso...

-Y fuerte... -dijo una chica con cabello castaño mirando al infinito.

-Y sexy... -dijo una morena con sonrisa pícara.

-Y musculoso... -dijo una pelinegra con cara perdida de enamorada.

-¡Y taaan guapo! -dijo la más emocionada dando brinquitos.

-¿Están enteradas de que el Warbler pelea por un chico gay?

-¿¡QUEEEEE!? -dijo una chica antes de desmayarse.

-¡NOSOTRAS SI LO SABIAMOS PERO AUN ASI LO AMAMOS! -dijo una de ellas hablando por varias.

-¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS AHI PARA CUANDO ESTE SOLTERO!

-¿Alguna de ustedes seria mi novia?

-Lo lamento, todas estamos siempre disponibles por si el Warbler decide buscar a una chica esta vez.

Se avergonzó un poco pero lo dejo de lado para continuar- Bueno ¿Quieren decirle algo al Warbler por medio de nuestra grabación en vivo?

-¡SI! ¡WARBLER DEJA AL CHICO GAY Y CASATE CONMIGO PORFAVOR!

-¡NO, MEJOR CONMIGO! -Exclamo otra.

-¡NO, CONMIGO!

-¡CONMIGO!

-¡WARBLER, WARBLER, WARBLER! -Comenzaron a gritar las chicas y otras personas las siguieron.

-¡Alto todo! -Todo mundo se calló y congelo al ver al director Figgins llegando- ... ¡WARBLER, WARBLER, WARBLER! -dijo con las manos arriba emocionado y todos comenzaron a seguirlo. El director saco una silla convertible de algún lado y la puso en un buen lugar para ver la pelea, con una gorra de "El warbler" y una bebida a la cual le dio un trago al sentarse.

Estaban Kurt y los chicos de Glee de un lado esperando a Blaine.

-Otra vez está retrasado. -Menciono Puck.

-Pronto llegara. -dijo Finn- Solo espera un poco más.

Del otro lado estaban Bree, los chicos del equipo de futbol y Karofsky sin camisa.

-¿No a venir tu noviecito, Kurt?

-Está retrasado.

-Yo creo que ya se dio cuenta que no va a ganarme y decidió no venir. -Rieron.

Repentinamente un auto hizo un chillido estacionándose de un movimiento. La puerta se abrió y de el salió Blaine sonriente. La gente se volvió eufórica, en especial sus fanáticas que comenzaron a brincar emocionadas. Comenzó a caminar hacia el alboroto y paso junto a sus fanáticas las cuales se volvieron totalmente locas.

-¡WARBLER, TE AMO!

-¡WARBLER CASATE CONMIGO!

-¡HAZME UN HIJO!

Blaine no respondió si no que solo les guiño mandándoles un beso para luego cautivarlas con una encantadora sonrisa y en ese momento se volvieron locas, incluso otra de ellas se desmayó.

-Labios dulces. -dijo al llegar con Kurt.

-Warbler. -Kurt le sonrió.

-¿Estás listo, Warbler? -dijo del otro lado Dave.

-Estoy listo. -dijo quitándose la prenda superior y lanzándoselas a las fanáticas las cuales gritaron y se pelearon a empujones por ella.

-Y no te preocupes, ya llame a una ambulancia. -Karofsky sonrió.

-Espero que te atiendan bien. -dijo sonriendo y todos hicieron burla.

-¡Porcelana es mío!

-Tu porcelana es pulido por mí como tú nunca pudiste.

Dave se enfureció bastante y se notaba en su rostro. Kurt se sonrojo por completo abriendo los ojos de más al escuchar tal insinuación.- ¡Acabare contigo!

-Ya lo veremos.

-¡Entonces ven, acércate!

Blaine sonrió- Déjame primero estar igual que tú. -dijo comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa. Las fanáticas y demás chicas en el lugar enloquecieron, nuevamente hubo otro desmayo y una nueva ola de gritos al ver los perfectos abdominales de Blaine al descubierto.

-¡Ven! ¿Qué esperas? -dijo Karofsky.

-Espera un segundo.

Blaine sonrió y camino hacia atrás hasta estar junto a Kurt. Lo tomo de las caderas y luego comenzó a besarlo con labios salvajes, unos segundos pasaron y Kurt puso sus manos en las mejillas del rizado intensificando el beso. Dave hervía de rabia.

Kurt y Blaine se separaron dejando al menor de ellos totalmente eufórico hirviendo de calor con una cara perdida de enamorado y su flequillo despeinado. Volvió a su lugar mientras que el castaño se volvía a peinar mientras se daba aire con la mano tratando de calmar sus impulsos mientras Mercedes y Rachel trataban de calmarlo dándole aire con las manos tambien.

-¿Estás listo para el hospital? -dijo Karofsky acercándose al centro.

-¿Para visitarte? Claro.

-¡Solo espera a cuando estés gritando y gimiendo!

-Como tu lindo ex novio ayer en la noche en mi casa.

-UUUHHHH –Comenzó la gente.

-¡Maldito! -Kurt sonrió pícaramente y su imaginación comenzó a volar con aquella broma.

-Es maravilloso en la cama. -dijo gruñendo sexymente y a pesar de que era mentira a Kurt no le molestaba sonreír hipnotizado.

-¡Cállate! -Karofsky se molestó demasiado y decidió acercarse para tirarle un golpe pero Blaine lo esquivo.

Dave tiro otros dos pero Blaine lo evito. Karofsky tiraba golpes bastante buenos pero el pelinregro los esquivaba con excelente habilidad. Esta vez tiro una patada a sus piernas pero este dio un gran salto evadiéndolo por completo.

-¡Deja de moverte!

-¿Para qué me golpees? Entonces sería un tonto.

-¡Pelea! ¡No seas cobarde!

-No voy a golpear a un chico de preparatoria.

-¡Pero si te acuestas con uno! Pero no te culpo, si ese chico se acuesta contigo cuando no llevan menos de una semana debe acostarse con el primero que se le pase por enfrente. -Blaine frunció el ceño y su mano se volvió un puño- ¡Incluso se está desnudando!

Blaine volteo al instante pero solo vio a Kurt sonrojado con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Es una trampa! -Finn grito pero Blaine ya se había dado cuenta que era una broma, volteo nuevamente y en ese instante Karofsky le soltó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡AHHHHHHH! -Las fanáticas gritaron asustadas al igual que Kurt.

Blaine se cubrió con la mano la cara pero en segundos se limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca. Vio la sangre en su mano y luego volteo a ver a Dave- Pegas como perra. -dijo antes de darle un golpe en el rostro que lo mando al suelo.

-AHHHHHH -Hubo otro grito por parte de las chicas al ver caer a Karofsky.

Hubo un corto silencio y luego la gente se volvió loca festejando al ver por primera vez al bravucón de Mckinley recibir su merecido.

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con mi chico!

Karofsky gruño de rabia y le tiro un golpe muy fuerte pero Blaine lo paro con su mano con increíble facilidad- Te enseñare a no hablar mal de los chicos lindos. -Le torció la mano y este se quejó fuertemente. Volteo su brazo y lo tiro al suelo subiendo sobre el a su espalda.

-¡BASTA! -Entro el Señor Schuester con la coach y la consejera escolar.

Los separo y Karofsky estaba sangrando del rostro- ¡SEPARADOS, BASTA! -Grito la coach con autoridad. Mr. Schuester tuvo que sostener a Dave pues este insistía en tratar de atacar al rizado- ¡ESTO NO SE ARREGLA DE ESTA MANERA!

Blaine estaba bastante tranquilo del otro lado. Azimio tomo el lugar de Will y este se puso en medio de ambos- ¡No puedes pelear con un boxeador profesional! -Le dijo a Karofsky y luego volteo a ver al pelinegro- Warbler, no puedes pelear con un chico de preparatoria en una escuela sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Eres un peleador con experiencia, Karofsky apenas va a clases de boxeo, no tiene la práctica ni profesionalidad que tú.

-Lo lamento, comprendo.

-Esta no es una pelea oficial, no hay seguridad ni reglas.

-Entonces ten una pelea oficial conmigo. -Todos se quedaron callados- En el ring del centro de Lima. Solo tú contra mí.

-¡Puedo tener una pelea de boxeo contigo cuando sea! -Grito un molesto Karofsky.

-¿Enserio quieres tener una pelea profesional conmigo?

-¡Cuando quieras, Warbler!

-Pues hecho. Esta noche la tengo apartada, será entrada a mitad de precio. 8:00 pms. El que gane se queda con el dinero.

-El que gane se queda con Kurt.

-No hay trato, él no es ningún trofeo.

-¡PREMIO, PREMIO, PREMIO! -Comenzaron a gritar unos cuantos exigiendo que Kurt ofreciera algo.

-Un beso. -Pronuncio Kurt y BIaine lo volteo a ver- Solo eso.

-No. -Comenzó el pelinegro volteando a ver a Dave.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-Para nada.

-Entonces esta dicho, el ganador se lleva el dinero y el beso. -Karofsky tomo sus cosas- Prepárate por que no me rendiré hasta ganarme mi premio. -dijo antes de irse.

La gente comenzó a murmurar comentando como irían a ver la pelea- ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse a sus casas! -La gente comenzó a dispersarse decepcionada de irse pero emocionados de la pelea que habría y a la cual ya planeaban ir.

-Ya lo escucharon gente, esta noche en el ring del centro de Lima habrá una pelea profesional entre nuestros competidores, donde quien gane se llevara el dinero y un beso gay por parte del novio de uno de ellos, solo será boxeo y esta vez las probabilidades están mas balanceadas pero no está seguro quien ganara ahora con reglas.

-Tu también, Jacob. -dijo Will.

-¡Lo vieron aquí primero! -dijo antes de que Will apagara la cámara.

-Prométeme que no perderás. No pienso besar a Karofsky...

-No lo hare. Mucho menos con un premio tan apetecedor.

-Lo sé, será mucho dinero.

-No estaba hablando del dinero. -El castaño sonrió- Bueno, acabo de hacer una pelea en un ring profesional, tengo que ver asuntos legales en cuanto a eso y entrenar un poco, porque no permitiré que ese tonto trate de aprovecharse de ti para nada.

-Agradecemos mucho enserio el interés que tienes en Kurt. -Comenzó extrañamente Mr. Schuester.

-No es necesario agradecer, enserio me interesa. No permitiré que un bravucón se aproveche de un chico indefenso. -Comenzó a caminar a su auto- ¿Irán a verla?

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamo Finn.

-¡Claro! -Gritaron los chicos.

-Ahí estaremos, nosotros te metimos en esto. -Rio Kurt.

Blaine rio- Los veré allá. -Abrió la puerta de su auto rojo- Adiós... novio. -Le sonrió.

Kurt se despidió con la mano sonrosado.

-¿Iremos? -Pregunto Tina.

-Por supuesto que iremos. -dijo Mr. Schuester.

-¿Usted ira también? -Santana pregunto y los chicos se emocionaron.

-¡Vamos todos! -Sonrieron y comenzaron a reír para después abalanzarse contra Will para abrazarlo de grupo.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Que tal?

¿Tarde demasiado?

Lo siento, el tiempo se me va volando y tuve un bloqueo total.

Mi idea principal era que Karofsky estuviera suspendido pero es más emocionante así.

Como siempre les pido que lean este fic:

s/9076342/1/Hurracaine

(Hurracaine de Ami V¡ns)

Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
